La última oportunidad
by Alhana Starbreeze
Summary: ¿Mi nombre? Liliam Luna Potter. ¿Mi casa? Gryffindors. ¿Mi gran Secreto? Estoy locamente enamorada del mejor amigo de mi hermano. ¿El Problema? Él no sabe ni que existo.
1. Prólogo

_Hola, este en realidad es mi segundo fic, aunque el primero está definitivamente abandonado, porque una vez que JK siguió escribiendo libros ya no tenía mucho sentido. Pero bueno, aquí me tienen con una nueva historia, que espero que les guste y que dejen constancia de ello (o de que no os gusta si es el caso). Antes de dejarles leer, decirles que en un par de días subieré el primer capítulo (ya que esto es el prólogo) y los demás los iré subiendo cada dos semanas. Por último, decirles lo obvio, que no soy JK y que no gano nada con esto. Bueno les dejo que lean:_

**PRÓLOGO**

Y allí estaba ella, como todos los años, delante de la flamante locomotora roja. Había llegado allí con sus padres y con su hermano Albus, pero en ese momento estaba sola en el andén. Sus padres tenían prisa, no sé qué reunión en el ministerio, y su hermano había salido corriendo hacia su nido de serpientes. Porque, aunque pareciera mentira, su hermano Albus Potter, el hijo del gran Harry Potter, había sido seleccionado para Slytherins. Aún recordaba el revuelo que se formó en su casa cuando llegó la lechuza de su hermano con la noticia. Y es que no se recordaba a ningún Potter ni a ningún Weasley que hubiese ido jamás a la casa de la serpiente.

Pero bueno ese no era el caso, la cuestión es que ella estaba allí parada, frente al famoso expreso, en medio del andén 9 y ¾. Estaba especialmente pensativa ese año, y no porque la hubiesen nombrado perfecta, lo cual por cierto había sido todo un orgullo para su familia, sino porque aquel año suponía la última oportunidad para conquistar al amor de su vida: Scorpius Malfoy, el mejor amigo de su hermano Albus.

Ella ya casi había olvidado cuando se enamoró de él, quizás fuera aquella primera vez que lo vio es ese mismo andén, hace ya siete largos años, en el primer día de colegio para Albus. O quizás fuera el día en que fue seleccionada y desde la tarima lo vio sentado junto a su hermano. La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de cuando había sido, pero si sabía que para él ella era totalmente invisible. Si bueno, era la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo, pero contando lo reservado que era Albus aquello no era un punto a su favor.

Su mejor amiga, Anne Hausser, siempre le decía que se tenía que olvidar de él, que aquello no tenía ningún tipo de futuro. Y de verdad que lo había intentado, y con toda sus fuerzas. Incluso el año anterior había accedido a salir con algún que otro chico, había que reconocer que los pretendientes no le faltaban, pero cada vez que besaba a alguno de esos chicos la imagen de Scorpius se aparecía en su cara, con lo cual había acabado por desistir.

- ¡LILY!- de un sobresalto la voz de Anne la sacó de sus cavilaciones- Como no te subas ya vas a perder el tren.

Haciendo caso a su amiga rápidamente se subió al tren, que en ese preciso instante comenzó a andar…

xXxXxXxXx

Mientras esto ocurría en el andén, en uno de los compartimentos del último vagón se encontraban los chicos de Séptimo de Slytherins.

- ¿Qué tal esas vacaciones, Scor? – Preguntó Albus Potter a su mejor amigo- ¿Has ligado mucho?

Todo el mundo sabía en Hogwarts que Scorpius Malfoy era un rompecorazones. Era un chico alto, rubio de profundos ojos grises, pero quizás lo que más destacaba de él era su altanería, esa mezcla de sarcasmo y misterio, que a la vez le daban su aire de chico malo y lo hacía irresistible para la gran parte de las chicas.

- Bueno, la verdad es que no me puedo quejar, mi experiencia con las francesas ha sido más que satisfactoria.- Levantó una ceja interesantemente.- ¿Y tu verano Al?

- Pues ya sabes un poco como siempre, rodeado de una familia como la mía, no es que se tenga mucha libertad de movimiento. Además siempre está mi querido hermano para llamar la atención de toda chica que se acerque.

Y es que si bien físicamente tanto Albus como James eran bastante parecidos, en lo que se refería a personalidad eran como dos polos opuestos. Albus era callado y reservado, y aunque cuando lo conocías era una persona bastante fascinante, era bastante difícil llegar hasta ese punto. Por su parte James era abierto y desinhibido, y cautivaba a cualquiera desde el primer momento en que comenzaba a hablar. Pero bueno aquel iba a ser, por fin, un año sin su flamante hermano en el colegio, con lo que era la oportunidad que los dos Slytherins estaban esperando para aumentar radio de conquistas.


	2. El primer día de clase

_Hola! Lo prometido es deuda, así que dos día después de subir el Prólogo les dejo aquí el primer capítulo. Ahora empieza la historia, espero de verdad que les guste y que me dejen su opinión tanto si les gusta como no. _

_Por otro lado darles las gracias a todos los que han leído la historia, especialmente a aquello que han dejado review o la han agregado a sus favoritos y/o alertas. Tengo algunos capítulos escritos así que me lo he pensado mejor, y creo que publicaré una vez por semana, al menos mientra tenga un "cochorcinto" de capítulos, para no verme agobiada.  
_

_Por último decir lo obvio, que no soy JK y que no gano nada con esto. Así que ya sin más os dejo con el capítulo:  
_

**CAPÍTULO 1: PRIMER DÍA DE CLASE**

¡Riggggggggggggggg! "Oh, no, el dichoso despertador".- Fue ese el primer pensamiento que cruzó la mente de Lily Potter aquella mañana del dos de septiembre. Era el primer día de clases, y aunque para muchos Lily era una alumna brillante, la realidad era que era una de las personas más dormilonas que uno se podía encontrar.

Apagó el despertador y se quedó pensativa en la cama, hoy era el primer día del camino que la tenía que llevar hasta él. El problema es que aún no sabía cómo lo iba hacer. Empezó a analizar la situación. Ella era bastante popular en su casa, no por nada era hija de el mago más famoso de todos los tiempos y de una de las más grande jugadoras de quidditch que Inglaterra había conocido. Además también había de reconocer que era bastante mona, se parecía bastante a su madre, delgada, no muy alta y tan pelirroja como todos los Weasley, pero había heredado los ojos de su abuelo Arthur, esos mismos que tenía su tío Ron, resultando un bonito contraste entre su pelo rojo y sus ojos celestes muy claros.

La cuestión era que su más que reconocida popularidad en Gryffindors no era extensible a la casa de las serpientes. Eso era algo que no había cambiado, leones y serpientes ya no seguían siendo enemigos irreconciliables, pero de ahí a ser amigos todavía quedaba un tiempo. Y claro, ¿cómo llamar la atención de un chico que se encuentra más que alejado de tu círculo social? Esta situación iba a acabar con ella. Para remate este año eran los TIMOS y no le iba a quedar tiempo ni para mirarse al espejo.

- ¿No piensas ir a clases hoy?- la voz de Anne la sacó de sus cavilaciones, miró el reloj. "Ohh, no, otra vez no". Salió corriendo hacia la ducha, otra vez se perdería el desayuno, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces le había pasado eso desde que comenzó en esa escuela.

xXxXxXxXx

El Gran Comedor estaba tan bullicioso como siempre, Scor odiaba el primer día de clases, con todos aquello alumnos de primero alborotando de una lado para otro. Algunos lloraban porque echaban de menos a sus mamás y otros estaban tan nerviosos ante su primera clase que hasta hiperventilaban. Las cosas llegaban hasta tal punto que ya hasta los Slytherins hacían esas clases de ridículos. Si es que estas generaciones ya no son lo que eran…

_ Era una mañana aún cálida de Septiembre, la del día 2, en la mesa de Slytherins un chico moreno y de pelo desordenado lo miraba todo con curiosidad. Todo aquello era nuevo, y para remate se había cumplido su peor pesadilla, se había convertido en el primer Potter en ser seleccionado para la casa de las Serpientes. Tenía sobre la mesa la carta que sus padres le habían enviado esa mañana, tranquilizándole acerca de la selección. La pena era que su hermano, James, no parecía estar muy de acuerdo con aquello y lo miraba con resentimiento desde el otro lado del Gran Comedor. Junto a él estaba sentada una pequeña castaña, de pelos enmarañados, su inseparable prima Rose, ahora, y por primera vez en su vida, se encontraban a un abismo de distancia. Aunque la sonrisa que le enviaba era bastante tranquilizadora, a ella no la perdería._

_ A su derecha se sentó un chico rubio de ojos grises, lo recordaba del andén, su tío Ron hizo algún tipo de comentario acerca de su familia que no recordaba. El chico lo miraba todo curioso, al igual que él, pero sin transmitir ningún tipo de comentario. En la mesa había algún que otro chico de primero que no paraba de parlotear, a ambos esos parloteaos les daban dolores de cabeza y quizás eso fue lo que os unió, el ser los únicos chicos reservados que había en aquella mesa._

_ En ese momento el chico rubio se giró y le tendió la mano:_

_ - Scorpius Malfoy._

_ El moreno le estrechó la mano y también se presentó._

_- Albus Potter._

_Desde aquel momento los dos chicos fueron inseparables, y lo que parecía imposible, que un Potter y un Malfoy fuesen amigos se hizo posible…_

La llegada de Albus sacó a Scorpius de sus recuerdos, se sentó a su lado, tal como había hecho cada día durante los últimos siete años.

- Bueno, yo creo que es hora de ir planeando nuestro último año, el año de nuestro reinado, el que nos hará pasar a la historia de Hogwarts.

- Para Potter, relájate, te veo demasiado emocionado ante esto, eso no es típico de ti, ni de un buen Slytherins.- dijo con suspicacia el rubio.

- Bueno Scor, entiéndelo, tú no has tenido por delante la poderosa sombra de un hermano mayor como el mío.- Contesto el ojiverde mientras se despeinaba aún más su desordenado cabello, en un gesto muy suyo y que exasperaba tremendamente a su quería prima Rose.

- El caso es que ya tengo preparada nuestra "puesta de largo", es decir nuestra presentación para este curso. Esto lo haremos mediante una gran fiesta, una tan grande que será recordada para la historia.

xXxXxXxXx

La noticia sobre la fiesta organizada por los dos Slytherins se extendió como la pólvora por todo el colegio, al fin y al cabo el castillo no era tan grande. Y claro la noticia llegó también a oídos de una pequeña pelirroja.

- Necesitamos estar en es fiesta.- Dijo Lily Potter a su mejor amiga.

- Bueno, pues tú me explicarás como vamos a conseguir que nos inviten, porque que tu hermano sea uno de los organizadores no nos va ayudar, ¿verdad?- Preguntó la rubia mirando a su amiga pelirroja.

- Ya sabes que no, que para mi querido hermanito soy solo una enana que no merece su atención, así que no, definitivamente esa no es una opción.

- ¿Y quién más nos podría ayudar?

La de los ojos celestes se concentró, pensó en cada uno de las personas que conocía, y no se le ocurría ni por lo más mínimo quién las podría ayudar. En su recorrido por la habitación de las chicas de quinto de Gryffindors, fue a parar delante de un gran espejo y miró su reflejo. Observó su pelo pelirrojo, las tenues pecas que tenía sobre sus mejillas, su estrecha cintura y por último fue a parar a sus ojos celestes, esos ojos celestes que había heredado del abuelo Weasley…

- ¡Ya sé quien nos puede ayudar!-Una luz se había iluminado en la cabeza de la pequeña de los Potter cuando se había fijado en sus ojos celestes, porque otro miembro de su familia había heredado esos mismos ojos, esa era su prima Rose, esa chica que para nada parecía una Weasley si no fuese por esos ojos celestes. Rose Weasley era la viva imagen de su madre, era castaña, con el pelo rizado y no demasiado alta, pero muy muy inteligente. Y la razón por la que la castaña de las podía ayudar era porque era la persona de su familia más cercana a Albus.

Albus y Rose se llevaban apenas un mes y por tanto habían estado juntos casi desde su nacimiento, había compartido juegos y travesuras hasta llegar al Colegio de Magia y Hechicería. Y a pesar de que habían ido a parar a dos casas rivales habían seguido siendo inseparables, incluso la castaña había acabado por apreciar a Scorpius Malfoy, el mejor amigo de su primo.

Ahora la pelirroja solo tenía que convencer a su recta prima, porque Rose Weasley era la persona que más firmemente seguía las normas de todas las que conocía, de que las ayudara a asistir aquella fiesta. Aquello no iba a ser una tarea fácil.

xXxXxXxXx

Rose Weasley se dirigía hacia la biblioteca, aquel era su santuario, era, posiblemente, el lugar donde más tiempo desde que siete años atrás ingresara en aquel colegio. En realidad era el primer día de colegio y tampoco es que tuviera muchas cosas que hacer, pero le gustaba aquel lugar, siempre le relajaba.

Entró por las dos grandes puertas y la encontró casi vacía, normal, solo era dos de septiembre. Soltó sus cosas en su mesa habitual y camino pausadamente entre las estanterías, escogió un libro y regresó a su mesa. Tranquilamente comenzó a leer.

- Hola Rose.- Una voz la sacó de su lectura, levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con unos ojos celestes, notó como una extraña sensación se extendía por su estomago.

- Hola Lorcan.- Le contestó al rubio de los ojos soñadores. Aquel chico era Lorcan Scamander, un Ravenclaw de séptimo que conocía desde niña. La madre de Lorcan, Luna Scamander, era una de las mejores amigas de sus padres y sus tíos, de hecho su prima Lily le debía su segundo nombre a la señora Scamander.

Lorcan tenía un hermano gemelo, Lyssander, que iba a Hufflepuff. Aunque los dos chicos tenían un gran parecido físico, tenían unos caracteres totalmente opuestos, mientras que Lorcan era muy inteligente y soñador, como su madre, Lyssander era muy sociable y desinhibido, como su padre.

Lorcan y Rose siembre se habían llevado muy bien, y normalmente se juntaban para estudiar, la biblioteca solía ser su lugar de encuentro.

- ¿Ya estás aquí Rose? ¿No crees que es demasiado pronto?- Dijo el rubio levantando una ceja.

- Nunca es temprano para el saber mi querido Ravenclaw.- Sonrió la castaña y volvió a bajar la cabeza para continuar con su lectura.

xXxXxXxXx

Un torbellino pelirrojo bajó por las escaleras del ala femenina de la casa de los leones seguida de una mucho más calmada rubia. Otros dos chicos pelirrojos miraban a su alocada prima.

- ¿A dónde vas Lily?- Preguntó curioso Hugo Weasley mientras su primo, Fred Weasley, ponía la misma cara de curiosidad que él.

- A buscar a Rose,- la pelirroja se paró en seco, mientras su rubia amiga sonreía a los dos pelirrojos,- por cierto, ¿sabéis dónde está?

- Creo que salió hace como media hora para ir la biblioteca,- contestó Fred – pero yo que tú no la molestaría allí, ya sabes cómo se las gasta cuando se la interrumpe en el estudio.

La pelirroja miró a Fred, quizás su primo tuviera razón, la castaña era muy afable y bondadosa, excepto cuando se la interrumpía mientras que estudiaba. El hijo de su tío George era muy bueno dando consejos, contrariamente a lo que había sido su padre y su difunto hermano gemelo, era, quizás exceptuando a Rose, el más sensato de todos los Weasley.

Tendría que dejar para otro momento el convencer a su prima, tenía que encontrar el momento adecuado si quería que la respuesta fuera satisfactoria.

- Es posible que tengas razón, creo que hablaré con ella más tarde.- Y tranquilamente, como la que no había estado corriendo hacía apenas cinco minutos se volvió sobre sus pasos y dirigió pausadamente hacia su habitación. Anne, miró a los dos pelirrojos, se encogió de hombros y siguió a su amiga.

- ¿Qué es lo que querría Lily de tu hermana? – le preguntó Fred a Hugo.

- No lo sé, pero creo que pronto lo averiguaremos.- se encogió de hombros y ambos siguieron con su partida de ajedrez.

Fred, Hugo y Lily tenían la misma edad, y al igual que ocurría con Albus y Rose, llevaban juntos desde niños, por lo que los dos chicos, mucho más calmados, estaban más que acostumbrados a las locuras de su prima, por eso a esa altura ya no se alteraban por sus extraños comportamientos, ¿cómo una chica tan buena en los estudios y tan apreciada por los profesores podía ser a la vez tan alocada? Ellos, por mucho que pasaran los años, no lo terminaría de comprender. Solo sabían que seguramente Lily era la que tenía, de todos los Weasley, un carácter más parecido al de los gemelos.

xXxXxXxXx

Scorpius Malfoy tenía una cita, ese año había batido su propio record. Nunca había tenido una cita en el primer día de clase, pero bueno se trataba de que aquel año fuese memorable, ¿no? Y una cita el primer día de clase era un buen comienzo. Aunque no todos pensaban lo mismo que él…

_- ¿A dónde dices que vas?- Preguntó Atria Nott. La chica, de liso pelo negro y ojos de un azul muy cercano al negro iba al mismo curso que Scorpius y Albus en Slytherins, era posiblemente la única chica con la que se podía mantener una conversación de todas las de aquel curso, y había sido una gran amiga de ambos chico desde primero, incluso desde antes en el caso del rubio, ya que la madre de Atria era Daphne Nott, en otra hora Greengrass y hermana de Astoria Malfoy, con lo que la morena y el rubio eran primos. Era una chica bastante sensata con lo que se había convertido en algo así como la voz de sus conciencias._

_ - No te lo he dicho, pero he quedado.- Dijo el rubio, ni él, ni Albus habían tenido nunca secretos con Atria._

_ - ¿Y se puede saber con quién?- Preguntó curiosa la morena._

_ - La verdad es que no recuerdo du nombre… no se es un Ravenclaw de sexto, rubia, pero si dijo su nombre no lo recuerdo, la verdad._

_ - ¿Te parece normal quedar con una chica de la que no conoces el nombre?- Preguntó Atria levantando una ceja._

_ - Para lo que vamos a hacer no es necesario saber el nombre.-El rubio se encogió de hombros y salió por la puerta de la Sala Común ante la mirada inquisidora de su prima._

Atria siempre censuraba ese tipo de comportamientos en él y en Albus. Ella era una romántica empedernida y no comprendía el desprecio que sus amigos sentían ante el amor. El resultado era que siempre les acababa dando la charla sobre la poca consideración que tenían por los sentimientos de esas pobres chicas. Ante esto Albus y él habían acabado por ignorarla, lo que aún exasperaba más a la morena.

Scorpius continuo su camino hacia la torre de Astronomía, allí era donde había quedado con aquella rubia de la que no recordaba el nombre. Al llegar aún no se encontraba allí. Aquello era normal, él era bastante puntual, además había descubierto que a las chicas les gusta que estés esperando por ellas.

A penas dos minutos después apareció la rubia, y tras algunas palabras lisonjeras comenzaron su larga sesión de besos.

xXxXxXxXx

Atria Nott decidió dirigirse hacia la biblioteca tras ver salir por la puerta de la Sala Común a su rubio amigo. Lo odiaba cuando hacía ese tipo de cosas, ese desprecio que sentía por el amor se le tendría que volver en contra en algún momento, y entonces ella estría allí para decir "te lo dije". La razón por la que iba para la biblioteca era que estaba bastante aburrida en su nido de serpientes. Scor, estaba con una de sus amiguitas; Albus, se encontraba totalmente desaparecido, y la verdad prefería no saber donde se encontraba; así que pensó que quizás Rose Weasley se encontrase en la biblioteca.

No es que Rose y ella fuesen las mejores amigas del mundo, pero a fuerza de verse durante los últimos siete años, habían acabado por ser algo parecido a amigas. Al menos estudiaban juntas, normalmente acompañadas por Lorcan Scamander, y se juntaban, también, para censurar el comportamiento tanto de Scorpius como de Albus.

En su camino hacia la biblioteca, ensimismada como iba en sus pensamientos, chocó con alguien, alguien que resultó ser su otro mejor amigo, Albus Potter.

- ALBUS POTTER – chilló la morena- PODÍAS MIRAR POR DONDE ANDAS.- En honor a la verdad habría que decir que Atria no tenía el mejor de los caracteres.

- Lo siento At.- Le contestó el moreno usando ese apelativo cariñoso que la morena tanto odiaba.- La verdad es que con los preparativos de la fiesta no sé ni por donde ando. – El moreno se levantó y tendió una caballerosa mano a su amiga para ayudarla a levantarse, mano que la chica aceptó rápidamente.

- Yo creo que estáis armando mucho jaleo con esa fiesta.- Contestó la de los ojos noche mientras se colocaba correctamente la falda del uniforme.

- Vamos At – la chica ya había desistido de corregirlo cuando usaba aquel diminutivo, si su nombre ya era corto, ¿para qué había que acortarlo más? – si va a ser la fiesta de año, ya verás, lo vamos a pasar genial. Además tras todos estos años tras la alargada sombra de James necesito hacer algo por mí mismo, necesito que se me recuerde por algo más que por ser el hermano pequeño del fabuloso James Potter.

- Al –lo llamó la chica en venganza – si ya eres conocido por ti mismo. Primero eres el Potter que acabó en la casa de las serpientes – el moreno la miró con no demasiada buena cara, aunque estaba orgulloso de ser una serpiente, ese aún era un tema doloroso, no le gustaba ser la oveja negra en una familia en la que todos, absolutamente todos, habían ido a Gryffindors, aquello le conllevaba demasiadas bromas pesadas durante las vacaciones – y además eres el capitán del equipo de quidditch y un fantástico buscador.

La otra gran pasión, aparte de las chicas, de Albus Potter era el quidditch. Era buscador, como su padre, y hacía tres años que era el capitán de las serpientes, era un buen capitán, todos los decían, pero a pesar de ello aún no había podido arrebatarles la copa a los Leones. Hasta el año anterior el capitán de los leones había sido James, pero él ya no estaba este año y esperaba que esa fuera su oportunidad, su última oportunidad. Hablando de quiddich, ¿quién sería el capitán de los leones este año? Si de algo estaba seguro Albus Potter, era que sería alguien de su familia, al fin y al cabo, los Weasley casi monopolizaban el equipo de Gryffindors.

xXxXxXxXx

Lily Potter se encontraba sentada en su mesa favorita de la Sala Común de los Leones, estaba realizando un ensayo de 50 cm ("¡Qué desproporción!" Se había quejado repetidamente ante sus primos) para Encantamientos. La chica, aunque algo alocada, era bastante responsable y no le gustaba dejar los deberes para última hora, por lo que había dejado a un lado su "Conquista a SHM", como había bautizado a su misión, para centrarse en los encantamientos.

A eso de las cinco de la tarde entró por la puerta de la Sala Común un chico de primero, que se acercó sigilosamente a la pelirroja. El chico estaba un poco intimidado, al fin y al cabo lo habían enviado a hablar con una de las chicas más guapas de todo el colegio.

- ¿Lily Potter? – preguntó el pequeño.

- Sí, esa soy yo, ¿te puedo ayudar con algo? – la pelirroja miró tiernamente al chico que temblaba.

- El profesor Longbottom me ha pedido que le entregue esta nota. – Y tras entregarle un trozo de pergamino el chico salió corriendo.

- Gracias.- Contestó la de los ojos celestes más que nada al aire, ya que el pequeño había desaparecido.

El profesor Longbottom era el actual jefe de la casa de Gryffindors, era el profesor de Herbología, y además era un gran amigo de sus padres. Había asistido a Hogwarts con su padre e incluso fue una vez al baile de Navidad con su madre, pero lo más importante era que había sido uno de los héroes de la Segunda Guerra, había encabezado al resistencia en Hogwarts junto a su madre y luchó en la batalla final con su padre. Lily apreciaba profundamente a Neville Longbottom, era casi un tío para ella, pero en el colegio debían mantener las distancias, así que dentro de esas cuatro paredes lo llamaba, al igual que el resto de los alumnos, Profesor Longbottom.

Lily abrió el pergamino y leyó la nota de su profesor:

_ Estimada Lily Potter,_

_ Me gustaría que se encontrara conmigo en mi despacho antes de la cena, tenemos un asunto importante del que hablar._

_ Attm._

_ N. Longbottom._

Lily no se lo pensó dos veces, recogió todos sus libros, los subió a su habitación, y se dispuso a salir por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Mientras caminaba hacia el despacho del jefe de los Gryffindors, observó que los pasillos se encontraban bastante vacíos, lo que por otro lado era normal, ya que era el primer día de clase y hacía un tiempo muy bueno (algo raro en aquella zona de Escocia), por lo que posiblemente la mayoría de los alumnos habían decidido pasar su tarde en los jardines.

Cuando caminaba cerca de la zona por la que se encontraba la torre de Ravenclaw, vio a una pareja despidiéndose, tanto el chico como la chica eran rubios. En un principio la pelirroja no les prestó mucha atención, hasta que el chico se dio la vuelta para marcharse, el chico era su amado Scorpius Malfoy, y ¿ella? La zorra de Clarence Johnson. No se lo podía creer, ¿Por qué su amado Scorpius andaba con una chica como esa? Estaba claro que aquello trastocaba sus planes, solo esperaba que no fuera más que un rollo…

- Hola enana. – Le saludó al rubio al pasar a su lado.

- Hola. – Contestó ella. Lo más triste era que para él seguía siendo una enana, la enana hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo, lo que equivalía para su desgracia en ser invisible.

La pequeña de los Potter continuó con su camino algo apesadumbrada, no entendía por qué seguía siendo invisible para el rubio. Por qué se liaba con chicas como Clarence y no era capaz de ver que ella estaba allí, en el mundo, esperando por él. Aunque también era cierto que ella no quería ser una más en su lista como sospechaba que era la rubia (eso tendría que averiguarlo), ella quería ser su novia, una novia de verdad, de esa que se presentan a los padres (aunque para eso bien podían esperar aún unos añitos, ¿no? En su casa no hablaban demasiado bien del señor Malfoy). Puff, aquello iba a ser una tarea bien difícil.

Envuelta en sus pensamientos la pelirroja llegó ante la puerta del profesor Longbottom y dio dos golpecitos.

- Adelante. – Le contestó la conocida voz desde detrás de la puerta.

La chica abrió la puerta y tal y como le indicaba el profesor tomó asiento frente a la mesa de despacho.

- Buenos tardes profesor.

- Buenas tardes Lily. – Comenzó Neville Longbottom. – Supongo que no sabrás por qué te encuentra aquí. – La chica negó con la cabeza. – Pues bien como supongo que sabrás el puesto de capitán para el equipo de quidditch ha quedado vacante tras la graduación de tu hermano James el año pasado, – la chica volvió a mover la cabeza, esta vez afirmativamente – bueno, si no tienes inconveniente, me gustaría que este año fueses tú la capitana.

La chica miró con los ojos muy abiertos a su profesor, ¿ella? ¿Capitana del equipo de quidditch? Eso no era posible, era cierto que era bastante buena cazadora, todos decían que se parecía mucho a su madre cuando volaba, y aquello era todo un halago porque su madre había sido toda una estrella del deporte del mundo mágico, pero de ahí a ser la capitana. Sabía que este año habría un nuevo capitán, la tiranía a la que los tenía sometido su hermano se había acabado con su graduación (¡gracias a Merlín!) pero pensaba que sería alguno de sus primos el que tomaría el puesto. Quizás Rose, una excelente guardiana y una chica hiperresponsable, o Hugo o Fred, los dos golpeadores, o incluso Louis que con un año menos que ella era muy buen buscador, pero ¿ella? No lo habría pensado ni en un millón de años.

- Bueno, ¿qué dices? ¿Aceptas? – La sacó el profesor Longbottom de sus pensamientos.

- Sí, claro, será un gran honor para mí ser la capitana de Gryffindors. – Contestó sonriente la muchacha.

Tras algunas palabras más con el profesor abandonó el despacho para dirigirse al gran comedor, aquello iba a ser un duro trabajo, por lo pronto tendría que comenzar por convocar una pruebas, ya que con la marcha de James y Dominique el año pasado, necesitaba dos nuevos cazadores.

xXxXxXxXx

- Me enterado de algo que te interesa bastante, Potter. – Aquel era Nicholas Zabini, un chico de color que iba al mismo curso que Albus en Slytherins, pero con el que no se llevaba demasiado bien.

- Pues habla y lárgate. – Le contestó el moreno, no le gustaba que lo interrumpieran mientras que comía, herencia Weasley.

- Ok, ok, Potter, no te gastes tan mal humor, que te lo voy a contar porque nos interesa a todos. Gryffindors ya tiene nuevo capitán. – El moreno fijó entonces su atención en el chico que tenía delante y dejó de comer. – Y ni un millón de años averiguarías quién es.

- Habla ya Zabini.

- Pues es tu linda hermanita – los ojos verdes de Albus se abrieron como platos – que por cierto sí que ha crecido este año. – Añadió la serpiente mientras que miraba lujuriosamente a la pelirroja que estaba sentada en la mesa de los Leones. Eso le valió una muy mala mirada de parte del moreno, lo que hizo que el chico acabara por marcharse.

- ¿Has escuchado o mismo que yo? – Preguntó girándose hacia su mejor amigo.

- Sí que lo he escuchado y tampoco me lo puedo creer. – Contestó el rubio.

- Yo no sé de qué os extrañáis – ambos giraron la cabeza hacia Atria - ¿de verdad nunca os habíais fijado? Tú hermana es una crack como cazadora. Lo que pasa es que en los últimos años has estado tan obsesionado por vencer a tu hermano que no te has dado cuenta de que en realidad el que más punto nos metía no era él, ni la rubia de tu prima Dominique, sino Lily.

Ahora que Albus lo pensaba era cierto que su hermana siempre le había gustado el quidditch, pero bueno eso era normal en una casa como la suya, y también era cierto que llevaba desde segundo jugando para la casa de los leones. James era muchas cosas pero nunca hubiese seleccionado a su hermana siendo tan joven sino hubiese sido verdaderamente buena. A partir de ese momento tendría que prestarle más atención a la enana, ella era ahora el rival a batir.

xXxXxXxXx

Mientras en la mesa de Gryffindors había un gran revuelo montado. En Hogwarts, que era como un patio de vecinos, las noticias se extendían muy muy rápido. Lo que se traducía en que ya todo el colegio sabía que Lily era la nueva capitana del equipo de quidditch. Todos los Weasley habían ido corriendo a felicitar a su prima, aunque en realidad todos temían la continuación de la dictadura de los Potter, porque los caracteres de los Potter eran muy distintos, pero si algo tenían en común esos tres chicos era su obsesión por el quidditch. Ellos llevaban sufriéndolo tres largos años con James y veían la mismas caras que las suyas cuando se cruzaban con los Slytherins al volver estos de los maratonianos entrenamientos a los que los sometía Albus.

Por su parte Lily estaba más que contenta, pero necesitaba relajarse un poco, con lo que cogió su edición del Profeta (le gustaba leer las crónicas de su madre) y la abrió, fue pasando las hojas tranquilamente hasta que en la esquina superior derecha de la página 17 encontrón una pequeña noticia que le llamó la atención.

_ENCONTRADOS TRES MUGGLES MUERTOS_

_ En la mañana de ayer, uno de Septimbre, los aurores, a cargo del famosísimos Harry Potter, fueron llamados por las autoridades muggles para investigar unas extrañas muertes muggles. Se trata de una familia de tres miembros (padre, madre y un niño de unos diez años). Se encontraron a los tres miembros de la familia en el salón, muertos y sin ningún signo de violencia. _

_ "No hay ninguna declaración que hacer hasta que hayamos terminado con la investigación" dijo el jefe de los aurores, Harry Potter, antes este periódico. Pero estas muertes recuerdan a otro tiempo, unos tiempos oscuros que no nos gustaría recordar._

_A. Linser_

Aquello era muy extraño, Lily sabía que en la época de la Segunda Guerra estas noticias eran muy normales, pero ahora vivían en una época de paz, en la que estas cosas ya no ocurrían. Quizás debería hablar con sus padres…


	3. El Plan

_Hola a todas y todas. Aquí estoy de vuelta con el segunda capítulo, al final han sido dos semanas, como dije al principio… Es que he estado un pelín ocupada… Bueno el caso es que iba a publicar esto anoche pero internet estaba tonto y no me dejaba entrar en mi perfil, así que me quedé con las ganas. Pero bueno hoy es lo primero que hago cuando me levanto, así que espero que me lo valoréis. (Continuo, esta era mi nota del sábado, pero cual es mi sorpresa cuando por fin mi internet decide dejar de estar tonto y ahora resulta que quien está tonto es ff. Así que aquí me he pasado dos día intentando actualizar sin obtener fruto alguno. Dar las gracias a **NatWizard** que en su actualización de **La Revolución de la Rosa** dio la solución al problema. Ahora ya les dejo con el resto de mi nota, que al final va a quedar más larga que nada.)_

_Por otro lado dar las gracias a todas aquellas que me han agregado a la historia como favorita o a sus alertas. Y especialmente dar las gracias a **Heidi** por dejarme mi único review del capítulo anterior, sniff, sniff, que además no le he podido contestar porque no tiene cuenta, así que si me dejas un e-mail u algo me encantaría hacerlo. Además agradecería mucho que me dejarais vuestra opinión tanto si es buena como si no, que me da mucha alegría cuando recibo un e-mail diciendo que tengo review._

_Bueno para terminar decir la obvio, que no soy JK y que no gano nada con esto. Y ya sí os dejo leyendo y espero que os guste el capítulo._

_Un besito a todos y todas. Muak_

**CAPÍTULO 2: EL PLAN**

La mañana del tres de septiembre Lily Potter se despertó antes de que sonara el despertador, cosa bastante extraña, hablando de la pequeña de los Potter. Pero es que la pequeña pelirroja no había dormido muy bien esa noche, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Scorpius junto a Clarence. Tenía que idear un plan, porque ella no quería ser una chica más, quería ser la chica, y para eso no le iba a bastar con llamar la atención de Scorpius, tenía que enamorar a Scorpius. Y esa era la idea que le había rondado por la cabeza durante toda la noche.

A las seis y media estaba ya harta de dar vueltas por la cama, así que decidió ir a contarle a Anne sus reflexiones. Salió de su cama de dosel, se metió en la de al lado, la de Anne, y lanzó un hechizo silenciador.

- ANNE. – Gritó la pelirroja.

Su rubia amiga se levantó sobresaltada, miró a su amiga como si estuviera loca y se dio la vuelta en la cama, ignorándola, estaba ya más que acostumbrada a las salidas de tono de la pelirroja.

- Anne, levanta, tengo algo muy importante que hablar contigo. – _Si me dieran un galeón por cada vez que la he escuchado decirme eso…_ - Por favor, que es muy importante. – Dijo la pelirroja casi suplicante.

- Venga vale, ¿qué te sucede? – La rubia se incorporó para escuchar a su amiga, pero no parecía demasiado convencida.

- Pues resulta que no he pegado ojo en toda la noche, porque ayer me encontré a Scorpius liándose con Clarence Johnson. – La rubia la miró interrogativamente. – Sí esa rubia, la de sexto de Ravenclaw. – Anne asintió, recordando la cara de la chica. Pero no le extrañó que su amiga se encontrara a "su amado" con la rubia, la Ravenclaw era un poquito ligerita de cascos, y el chico distaba mucho de ser un santo. La verdad es que no entendía muy bien por qué su amiga estaba tan "enamorada" del chico, con el que por cierto no había cruzado más que algunos _hola_ cuando se lo encontraba por el pasillo. Estaba claro que el chico era bastante guapo, eso no se podía negar, y tenía un aire así como de chico malo que lo hacía bastante atractivo, pero la realidad era que Lily lo tenía hiperidealizado, era el amigo guapo de su hermano mayor, por el que había estado suspirando desde que era una niña. Anne no creía que es obsesión fuese buena, si alguna vez Lily conseguía tener algo con el chico estaba segura que iba a acabar muy decepcionada. – Pues he estado pensando, - la sacó su amiga de sus pensamientos – que no quiero ser una más en la larga lista de conquistas de Scorpius, quiero ser LA CHICA, ¿me entiendes?

- Claro que te entiendo, y me parece bastante inteligente que no quieras ser una más, pero, me explicas cómo vas a conseguir se LA CHICA.

- Pues eso es lo que he estado pensando toda la noche y creo que el primer paso para ello es ir a la fiesta.

- A ese punto ya habíamos llegado ayer, no sé si lo recuerdas.

- Ya, ya, pero la novedad está en que no pienso ir sola, a ver, te explico, quiero que el vea que existo, pero también quiero que vea que no estoy a su alcance,  
¿me entiendes?

- Si entenderte te entiendo, pero, ¿con qué chico vas a ir?

- Esa es nuestra misión para esta semana. Punto uno: convencer a Rose para que ella consiga que nos inviten a esa fiesta. Punto dos: encontrar al chico perfecto para que me acompañe a la fiesta. – La pelirroja sonrió maliciosamente.

Anne, por su parte, movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados, no sabía como la pelirroja la lograba meter en todos su embolados…

xXxXxXxXx

Había otra persona en el castillo que tampoco había dormido esa noche. Ese era Albus Potter, pero el asunto que rondaba la cabeza del mediano de los Potter era bien distinto. Al chico lo que le preocupaba era el quidditch. El moreno había estado muy confiado con que ganaría la copa de quidditch ese año, había contemplado las distintas opciones para capitán de Gryffindors, había contemplado a todos sus primos, a todos lo conocía, sabía sus fortalezas y sus debilidades, ya todos se vio capaz de ganarles. Pero en ningún momento se le había ocurrido contemplar a su hermana.

Él y la pequeña Lily nunca habían tenido muy buena relación, ni muy mala, más bien es que no tenían relación. Albus siempre había sido un chico bastante callado, mientras que su hermana era todo lo contrario, era sociable y extrovertida, todo un torbellino. Luego él se fue a Hogwarts y ella aún era una enana que iba a todos lados seguida por dos pelirrojos, Fred y Hugo, él entro en la casa de las serpientes y con ello la relación con sus hermanos se enfrió bastante. No es que sus hermanos le marginaran por no ir al Gryffindors, sino que simplemente estaban en dos mundos diferentes. Tan diferentes que no se había dado cuenta que su hermana era una muy buena jugadora de quidditch.

Ahora tendría que replantear la estrategia, menos mal que antes de enfrentarse con los leones, estos se tendrían que enfrentar a las águilas, tendría que poner mucha atención en ese partido. Por lo pronto esa mañana habría una reunión urgente.

xXxXxXxXx

- ¿Qué te parece ese?

- Tiene una nariz demasiado grande, ese no me vale, necesito a un chico perfecto.

- ¿Y ese otro?

- Ese no es capaz de sumar dos más dos, necesito a alguien inteligente.

- ¿Qué hacéis chicas? – Preguntó Rose al sentarse junto a su prima y a la mejor amiga de esta.

- Nada – contestaron las dos leonas al unísono, lo que le resultó bastante sospechoso a la castaña, aún así decidió pasarlo por alto.

- Por cierto, - comenzó la pelirroja como quien no quería la cosa - ¿tú sabes algo de esa fiesta que dicen que está organizando Albus?

- La verdad es que no, no vi ni a Albus ni a sus amigos ayer, ¿por qué?

- Por nada, solo curiosidad, de todas maneras supongo que tú irás, ¿no?

- No lo sé, ya sabes que a mí no me gustan mucho las fiestas, - Lily pensó que su prima más sosa es que no podía ser - aunque supongo que Albus y Scorpius me insistirán y acabaré por ir, pero como te digo aún no he hablado con ellos.

- Ahh bueno, pues ya nos contará, la verdad es que esta vez nos gustaría ir. –La castaña miró a la pelirroja de una forma extraña – Rose, - dijo la más pequeña de una forma suplicante – ya no somos unas niñas, tenemos quince años, casi dieciséis.

La castaña parecía pesárselo.

- Hablaré con Albus, pero te digo ya que él es el que tiene la última palabra.

La pelirroja abrazó a su prima, en realidad era con ella con la que mejor se llevaba de todas las chicas Weasley y eso que contrariamente a la tradición en su generación eran muchas.

xXxXxXxXx

Mientras en la mesa de Slytherins había un moreno muy agobiado.

- Lo digo en serio tenemos que empezar los entrenamientos ya, no me fio ni un peo de mi hermana.

- Vamos Al que es una niña. – Contestó su rubio amigo.

- ¿Tú la has visto últimamente? – Preguntó Atria a su primo.

- Sí, me la encontré ayer cuando dejé a la rubia de Ravenclaw en su puerta.

- ¿Aún no sabes su nombre? – El rubio lo negó y la chica rodó los ojos. – Pues creo que te fijaste poco en ella porque de niña le queda poco, por no decir nada.

El rubio dirigió su mirada a la mesa de los leones, en ese momento la pelirroja se levantaba de la mesa junto a la rubia que en alguna ocasión había visto en la casa de los Potter. Se fijó en ella detenidamente, la chica había crecido, pero aún así no era demasiado alta, además era bastante delgada, pero se le marcaban unas curvas que tenían una pita bastante interesante. Además llevaba la falda extremadamente corta, lo que dejaba ver unas piernas bastante bien torneadas. No, definitivamente ya no era una niña.

- Tío, lástima que sea tu hermana. – Fue la reflexión del rubio tras su observación de la pelirroja.

- Exacto, tú lo has dicho es mi hermana, así que no lo olvides. – El moreno conocía más que bien a su mejor amigo, y aunque no era muy cercano a su hermanita, no quería al rubio jugando con ella, sabía perfectamente como acaban las chicas tras involucrarse con el rubio.

- Volvamos al quidditch, Albus, ¿no decías algo de una reunión? – Cambió de tema la morena.

- Si eso, - el moreno estaba contento de dejar el tema de su hermana a un lado – esta tarde a las cinco en la Sala Común.

xXxXxXxXx

Lily Potter odiaba la clase de Pociones, todo el mundo decía que en eso salía a su padre. Esa clase le era tremendamente aburrida, y más aún cuando era teoría. Esa era la primera clase que tenían con los Slytherins en ese curso. Lily se dedicó a pasar la vista en sus compañeros hasta que se paró en uno de los chicos de los Slytherins. Eran un chico castaño con el pelo levemente rizado y los ojos aceituna. Le pegó un codazo a Anne.

- ¿Quién es ese chico? – Preguntó en voz baja a su amiga.

- ¿Qué chico?

- El de la segunda fila.

- Ahh, ese es Thomas Lesington, llevamos con él desde primero.

- ¿Lesington? Creo que algo me suena, ¿no hice con él un trabajo de transformaciones?

- Creo que sí, ¿en segundo?

- Sí, y por lo que recuerdo era un chico muy inteligente.

- El mejor de las serpientes.

- Y, ¿siempre ha sido tan guapo?

- Para nada, ha cambiado mucho este verano.

- Señorita Potter, me podría decir tres usos del polvo de sephora.- Se dirigió el profesor Slughorn a la pequeña de los Potter.

- Ehhh. – La de los ojos celestes no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba hablando, ups, tendría que prestar más atenión.

- 5 puntos menos para Gryffindors.

xXxXxXxXx

- ROSE. – La castaña se giró al escuchar una voz llamarla mientras se dirigía a Herbología. Era su primo el que la llamaba, e iba acompañado de Scorpius y Atria. Se paró para esperar a la tres serpientes, esa clase las tendrían juntos.

- Hola. – Saludó la castaña.

- Hola – contestaron las serpientes.

- Rose, ¿has escuchado sobre nuestra fiesta? – Preguntó el moreno.

- Algo.

- Vendrás, ¿no?

- Eso he estado hablando con Lily esta mañana, la verdad es que no me apetece, ya sabéis que no me gustan la fiestas, pero sé que no me vais a dar la oportunidad de negarme. – Las tres serpientes negaron.

- ¿Lily? ¿Por qué estabas hablando con Lily sobre nuestra fiesta? – Preguntó el de los ojos verdes, extrañado de que su hermana se interesara en algo que estaba organizada por él.

- Ella y su amiga Anne, esa rubia que siempre va con ella – el moreno asintió, la chica había pasado algunas vacaciones en su casa – tienen interés a asistir a la fiesta, yo les he dicho que te lo comentaría pero que tú tenias la última palabra.

- Por mí que vengan, las chicas guapas siempre son bienvenidas. – Contestó el rubio por su amigo, no se le había olvidado lo que había visto esa mañana.

- ¿Te tengo que recordar que es mi hermana? – Preguntó el moreno levantando la ceja, el rubio se encogió de hombros. – De todas maneras si quieren venir que vengas, total ya no es una niña, ahora que no piense que le voy a hacer de niñera, así que ya se puede ir comportando.

- Ok, yo se lo comunicaré.

- Hola chicos, abran el libro por la página 15. – La llegada del profesor Longbotton acabó con la conversación de los chicos.

xXxXxXxXx

Algo más tarde en la biblioteca Anne y Lily continuaban perfeccionando el plan de la pelirroja:

- El siguiente paso es conseguir que Lesington vaya conmigo a la fiesta de Albus. – Comentó la de los ojos celestes a su mejor amiga.

- Todo esto suponiendo que tu hermano nos haya aceptado en su fiesta. – Lily lanzó una mala mirada a su amiga. No le gustaba la manía que tenía de ver siempre las cosas de forma tan negativa, aunque la rubia siempre se defendía diciendo que alguien tenía que poner los pies en el suelo por ella.

- O quizás no sea necesario que me invite – continuó la pelirroja ignorando por completo el comentario de su amiga – quizás solo será necesario que me preste algo de atención…

- ¿Y cómo se supone que vas a conseguir eso si hasta esta mañana ni si quiera sabías su nombre? – Otra vez esa manía.

- Eso déjamelo a mí, tan solo hay que ir lanzado algunos anzuelos – la rubia miró a su amiga con escepticismo, mientras que esta andaba hacia la mesa en la que se encontraba el castaño.

Lily Potter tenía varias características y quizás la más útil de ellas era que sabía perfectamente cómo hacerse la niña inocente.

- Hola, Thomas Lesington, ¿verdad? – interrumpió al castaño que en ese momento se encontraba leyendo solo en una mesa de la biblioteca.

- Sí, ¿querías algo? – le contestó el castaño con cara extrañada, ¿qué hacía Lily Potter hablándole?

- Soy Lily Potter, vamos juntos a clase. – El chico asintió, todo el mundo sabía quién era Lily Potter – Es que tengo una duda sobre la clase de pociones de hoy y me ha dicho que tu eres muy bueno en esa asignatura. Y he pensado – Lily titubeó levemente y puso ojos de corderito, sabía que nadie se podía resistir a eso – que si no te importa podrías ayudarme.

- Claro, sin ningún problema. – Contestó solicito el muchacho. La chica sonrió, el anzuelo ya estaba lanzado.

Anne miró a su amiga en la distancia, pero ¿se podía tener más cara? Allí estaba, tonteando descaradamente con el muchacho, sin que el muy idiota se diera cuenta de nada. ¿De verdad se había creído lo de la duda? Pero si todos sabían que la pelirroja era la mejor estudiante de su año. Pero la pequeña de los Potter tenía ese don, siempre conseguía lo que quería. Muchas veces ella la envidiaba, ella nunca tendría ese desparpajo que a su amiga le rebosaba.

xXxXxXxXx

Algo más tarde en la Sala Común de los Slytherins se respiraba la tensión. Era la reunión del equipo de quidditch, y al parecer Potter había decidido comenzar su dictadura antes de lo pensado.

- A ver chicos, este año es nuestro año, tiene que ser nuestro año, ya que muchos de nosotros no estaremos ya aquí el año que viene. – Eso era cierto ya que en aquel equipo había cuatro miembros que cursaba séptimo curso. El propio Albus, Scorpius, Atria y Zabini. – En un principio pensé que este año lo tendríamos más fácil, ya que ni los tejones ni las águilas son rivales para nosotros – sus compañeros asintieron – y en la casa de los Leones había dos importantes bajas, una de ella la de su capitán, mi hermano James Potter. Pero recientes noticias me han hecho ser más precavido. Supongo que ya todos sabréis que la nueva capitana de los Leones es mi hermana pequeña. – Los chicos volvieron a asentir – Pues bien creo que no nos debemos confiar, por lo que mañana comenzaremos los entrenamientos. – Un murmullo de descontento se levantó en la Sala.

Pero a Potter eso le daba igual, ese tenía que ser su año, llevaba mucho tiempo esperando y no iba a dejar que su pequeña hermanita se lo estropeara.

- Al, creo que esta vez te has pasado.- Era Atria quien le hablaba. La miró interrogativamente. – Es la primera semana de clase, si empiezas con los entrenamientos tan pronto, y todos conocemos ya la clase de entrenamientos que tú preparas, acabarás por destrozarnos.

- Pero, Atria, entiéndeme, no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad, tú lo sabes tan bien como yo, es la única que nos queda.

- Sí, Al, lo sé, pero prométeme que será gradual, que no vas a empezar a machacarnos desde el primer día. – El moreno asintió, pero la de los ojos noche dudaba de la palabra de su amigo.

- Cambiemos de tema – interrumpió Scorpius. – Ya tengo listo lo de las bebidas, así que definitivamente la del sábado va a ser una gran noche.

xXxXxXxXx

Jueves, era jueves, y su prima aún no le había dicho nada al respecto de lo de la fiesta. En realidad es que no la había visto desde el primer día de clase, así que allí se encontraba, en la Sala Común, esperando a que su castaña prima apareciera, mientras que Anne leía un libro en uno de los sillones ignorándola por completo.

La verdad es que su plan no iba mal del todo. Había conseguido que Lesington se fijara en ella, tras la agradable conversación de la tarde el chico, la saludaba cada vez que la veía y además reía todas sus gracias, aunque bien sabía Lily que algunas no eran tal. Por otro lado habían hablado algo sobre la fiesta y el chico había confirmado su asistencia, daba la casualidad que el chico jugaba al quidditch, era el nuevo golpeador de las serpientes, y por su puesto todo el equipo capitaneado por su hermano estaba invitado a la fiesta.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta que custodiaba la Señora Gorda, y tanto la rubia como la pelirroja giraron la cabeza para ver entrar a Rose Weasley. Lily salió lanzada hacia su prima, mientras su amiga rodaba los ojos.

- Que sí, que podéis ir. – Dijo la castaña ante la ansiosa mirada de su prima pequeña, a lo que esta respondió cubriéndola de besos y abrazos. – Ya, Lily, ya, le deberías de agredecer a tu hermano y no a mí, al fin y al cabo aceptó a la primera. – Lily miró a su prima extrañada, no hubiese pensado ni en un millón de años que Albus aceptaría a la primera.

xXxXxXxXx

El primer entrenamiento, después de hablar con Lesington Lily había decidido que si las serpientes habían comenzado a entrenar, ellos también lo harían, y allí estaba en medio del campo de quidditch, en la tarde del viernes, con una cola alta, su uniforme rojo y su Nimbus 3000. Entendía perfectamente que aquel año era la última oportunidad que su hermano tendría para ganar el campeonato, sabía también que el equipo de Slytherins era bastante bueno, llevaban, además, bastante tiempo jugando juntos, ya que la única incorporación de ese año era la de Lesington. Pero ellos tenían una ventaja y era que si bien había dos nuevas incorporaciones en ese curso, todos ellos jugaban juntos desde la infancia, porque el quidditch era algo fundamental en la vida de los Weasley. Las dos nuevas cazadoras eran dos de sus primas: Roxanne y Lucy, ambas iban a dos curso menos que el de ella, al igual que Louis. Aquel equipo copado de Weasleys era sin duda el indicado para vencer a Albus.

Miró su reloj, era hora de terminar el entrenamiento, su hermano tenía reservado el campo justo detrás de ellos y no quería que viese demasiado, además ella no creía que fuese bueno comenzar con demasiada intensidad, las cosas poco a poco siempre salía mejor.

- CHICOS, AL SUELO. – Dijo tras amplificar su voz mágicamente.

A su orden todos sus primos fueron bajado y dirigiéndose a los vestuarios. Ella fue la última en abandonar el aire, adoraba las sensación de tranquilidad que le suponía volar sola sobre el estadio vacío. Por eso cuando descendió su hermano y su equipo ya se encontraban allí. Los observó. Scorpius se veía guapísimo con su uniforme, sin embargo ella estaba superpoco femenina, no le agradó que el rubio la viera así, aunque en realidad llevaba cuatro años jugando a aquel deporte y él la habría visto cientos de veces así vestida, aunque lo más seguro es que no se hubiese percatado ni de su presencia.

- Chicos arriba. – Dijo Albus, a lo que sus compañeros obedecieron sin rechistar.

Él, en cambio, se quedó observando a su hermano. Allí estaba frente a él, enfundada en su uniforme rojo y con una escoba idéntica a la suya (sus padres siempre habían sido muy equitativos en ese sentido). Desde luego ya no era una niña, y en el fondo sintió un pellizco de orgullo al verla como la capitana de los Leones.

- Enana – la saludó de la manera que llevaba haciéndolo en los últimos quince años – creo que te tengo que dar la enhorabuena, estoy seguro de que serás una excelente capitana.

La pelirroja se sonrojó ante el comentario de su hermano, era la primera vez que el chico le decía algo como aquello.

- Gracias Al. – Dijo antes de marcharse, pero entonces pareció recordar algo y se dio la vuelta. – Ah, y gracias por lo de la fiesta.

- No hay de qué. – Le contestó el moreno guiñándole un ojo y se elevó en el aire.

La pelirroja vio a su hermano volar antes de marcharse en dirección al vestuario.

xXxXxXxXx

Scorpius se quedó mirando a la pequeña de los Potter mientras se alejaba hacia los vestuarios. Habían llegado unos minutos antes de la hora prevista y lo que se habían encontrado era a la pequeña pelirroja sola, volando por encima del campo. Daba gusto verla, era como Albus o como James. Era algo que tenían todos los Potter, pareciese que pertenecían más al cielo que a la tierra, se les veía tan cómodos sobre sus escobas. Sabía que eso no ocurría con él y con ninguna otra persona que conociese, era algo, quizás lo único, que tenían en común los hermanos Potter, que por otro lado sabía que eran tan distintos entre sí.

Pero bueno, suponía que la genética influía bastante. Ginny Potter, antes Weasley, había sido una fantástica jugadora, seguramente la mejor cazadora que las Arpías habían tenido, de hecho las capitaneó en la obtención de varios título nacionales y además ganó un mundial con la selección inglesa. De Harry Potter se decía que si no hubiese entrado en los Aurores tan joven, hubiese sido una estrella del deporte mágico por excelencia, hasta su padre reconocía lo bueno que había sido. Y James, tan joven como era, recién salido de Hogwarts, ya jugaba como profesional. Estaba seguro, que si eso era lo que querían, sus dos hermanos menores seguirían sus pasos.

Lo que estaba seguro era que este año tendrían que tener especial cuidado con la pequeña pelirroja.

xXxXxXxXx

Lily llegó a su sala común media hora más tarde, completamente relajada y con el pelo mojado cayéndole por la espalda. Sonrió al ver como Lucy y Roxanne se habían quedado dormidas en uno de sofás. Quizás había empezado los entrenamientos algo más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Las despertó suavemente y las envió a las envió a la cama. Ambas chicas subieron las escaleras medio dormidas.

- Parece que les has pegado una buena paliza. – Era Anne la que hablaba tras descender por la escalera por la que segundos antes habían desaparecido sus primas.

- Yo creo que no ha sido para tanto – la rubia la miró desconfiada – aunque quizás mi nivel de tolerancia no sea igual que el de los demás. – Reconoció ante la mirada de su amiga.

- Bueno, ¿estás nerviosa por la fiesta de mañana?

- La vedad es que no. – La rubia admiraba la seguridad de su amiga. – Tengo el anzuelo lanzado, tengo un modelito perfecto, todo el mundo se fijará en mí, incluyendo a Malfoy, ya lo verás.

- Qué Merlín nos tenga en cuenta, porque estoy segura de que cualquier cosa puede pasar mañana…

xXxXxXxXx

Rose Weasley se encontraba sola en su habitación, sus compañeras debían de estar en la Sala Común o habrían quedado con algún. Pero ella la recta Rose Weasley siempre pasaba sola lo viernes. No es que le importara demasiado no salir con chicos o no tener demasiados amigo, a decir verdad se podría decir que tenía más amigos entre las serpientes que en su propia casa. Pero a veces echaba de menos ser como Atria, guapa y divertida, o como su prima Lily, popular y encantadora. Ellas siempre eran las estrellas allí donde estaban, en cambio ella era una leve sombra a la que nadie le prestaba atención.

Albus siempre la obligaba a ir a todo tipo de fiestas, pero en realidad lo que ella hacía era ir estar allí diez minutos para que su primo estuviera contento y volverse a su sala común. Pero ahora había tomado una decisión, había llegado el momento de cambiar. Llevaba casi siete años en ese colegio y todo lo que había hecho era lo que se esperaba de ella. Pues bien este era su último año y no lo quería desperdiciar. Mañana disfrutaría de la fiesta, como todos los demás. Lo que le llevaba a un nuevo problema. Cuando una solo va a estar diez minutos en una fiesta da igual lo que se ponga, pero cuando pretende quedarse hasta el final, definitivamente la indumentaria cobra cierta importancia. Definitivamente necesitaba ayuda.

xXxXxXxXx

¡Riggggggggggggggg! El despertador de Lily Potter sonó a las diez de la mañana de aquel primer sábado de septiembre (tampoco convenía madrugar si había que trasnochar), pero contrariamente a lo que ocurría diariamente aquel día no le costó nada levantarse. Le quedaba un largo día por delante, tenía que estar perfecta para la primera fase de su plan.


	4. La Fiesta

_ Hola, lo primero deciros que parece que ff se raya a propósito el día que tengo que actualizar. Mi intención era hacerlo esta mañana, pero como esta página me odia no ha podido ser. Aunque en realidad no hace dos semanas hasta mañana, así que tampoco está tan mal._

_ Lo siguiente dar las gracias a todos los que me leéis, a aquellos que me agregáis a favoritos y a alertas, y en especial a las que me dejáis review, aquí tengo que nombra a __**Heidi**__ (me alegro de que te guste mi Lily!), que al no tener cuenta no le puedo contestar. Pues eso que GRACIAS a todos. _

_ En tercer lugar recordaros que el rating del fic es M, y que en este capítulo hay algunas pinceladas de ello, lo cual estallará definitivamente en el siguiente. Así que avisados quedáis y leéis bajo vuestra responsabilidad._

_ Ahora lo obvio, no soy JK y, por supuesto, no gano nada con esto._

_ Ya os dejo con el capítulo, pero antes recordaros la ilusión que me hacen vuestros comentarios ;P (Qué charlatana estoy hoy…)._

**CAPÍTULO 3: LA FIESTA**

Allí estaba ella, frente a la puerta de la sala de los Menesteres. Eran las nueve y media, hacía poco menos de media hora que la fiesta había empezado.

- Me puedes volver a explicar por qué no entramos todavía. – Preguntó Anne por enésima vez.

- Ya te lo he explicado, si una llega tarde causa más impresión.

- De verdad te digo que te estás empezando a obsesionar con esto.

- Venga, anda, vamos para dentro, ya tiene que estar casi todo el mundo allí.

Lily dio un paso sobre sus altísimos tacones. Una de las cosas buenas que había tenido la larga Paz que estaban viviendo era la aceptación de lo muggle. Estaba claro que no se iba a ver a un sagrepura con un teléfono móvil, ni si quiera su abuelo que estaba obsesionado con lo muggles tenía uno, pero los designios de la moda muggle si habían llegado a los adolescentes de Hogwarts. Por su puesto Lily Potter era el principal exponente de esta moda muggle y estaba encantada con ello. Las túnicas estaban muy bien para una cena de gala, pero para una fiesta de adolescentes era mucho más adecuada la indumentaria muggle. Así que Lily, a la que nunca le faltó la autoestima, se encontraba perfecta con su atuendo. Llevaba una falda por la cintura verde, con algo de vuelo y cuyo largo no sobrepasaba la mitad de los muslos, la acompañaba de una camiseta blanca con un escote no muy exagerado y una blazer negra. Sus piernas estaban cubiertas por unas finas medias negras y se sostenía en unos peep toes negros con algo de plataforma. Por último adornaba su rojo pelo con una diadema con apliques de lentejuelas negras.

Llegó hasta la puerta y pronunció la contraseña que su hermano le había dado mediante su prima Rose. Atravesó la puerta y miró a su alrededor. Aquello estaba completo. Decenas de adolescentes bailaban al son de la música, mientras que una barra se alzaba en el fondo de la sala. La decoración era moderna y elegante, y desde luego la gente parecía estar pasándoselo en grande. Buscó con la mirada a su hermano. Se encontraba en la barra, junto con Scorpius y la chica Nott. Había otra chica con ellos a la que en principio no conoció, pero que al darse la vuelta identificó como su prima Rose. Estaba fantástica, iba pintada y con una ropa mucho menos formal de la que solía usar, incluso parecía más desinhibida de lo que solía ser, que en realidad era nada. La pequeña de los Potter reconoció rápidamente el sello de la chica Nott en ella. La verdad era que a su prima le hacía falta algo de diversión y posiblemente la chica Nott era la compañía perfecta para eso.

Era extraña la amistad de su prima con las serpientes. Rose era una chica que apenas se relacionaba con sus compañeros de casa, tan solo lo hacía con sus primos, y su único rato de ocio era el que pasaba jugando al quidditch. Su madre siempre decía que era exactamente igual que la tía Hermione. Pero, en cambio, había hecho buena amistad con la chica Nott y con Scorpius.

- Vamos a saludar a mi hermano y a mi prima, ¿te parece? – comentó mientras se dirigía a la esquina de la barra en la que se encontraba su hermano.

- Si tú lo dices. – Contestó la rubia siguiendo a su amiga. La verdad es que si su intención era hacerse notar lo estaba consiguiendo. A Lily Potter le gustaba eso, ser el centro de atención, ella lo achacaba a lo difícil que era destacar en una familia como la suya. Anne observó como las miradas se dirigía hacia ellas mientras atravesaba la sala. Las chicas cuchicheaban al paso de su pelirroja amiga y los chicos la observaban con miradas que dejaban poco lugar a la imaginación. Desde luego sí, definitivamente estaba consiguiendo su objetivo.

xXxXxXxXx

Scorpius tomaba tranquilamente una copa apoyado en la barra. A su alrededor Al charlaba con Atria y Rose. El por su parte oteaba el horizonte. Desde luego las chicas más guapas de la escuela se encontraban en la fiesta. La chica rubia con la que se había liado hacía unos días lo miraba intensamente, estaba claro que se había quedado con ganas de pasar tiempo con él tras lo del otro día. Pero él no estaba seguro de que le interesara. La chica era mona, pero un tanto insulsa, estaba bien para pasar el rato pero para nada más. Y la verdad es que Scorpius nunca había conocido a una chica que le interesara como querer con ella algo más. En general ellas caían a sus pies en el momento en el que les decía un par de palabras bonitas, y eso era sumamente aburrido.

Se fijó en la chica que acababa de entrar y rápidamente la reconoció, era la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo, aunque de pequeña tenía bien poco. La chica o había crecido bastante verano, o él no le había dedicado las miradas oportunas en los últimos años. El problema estaba en que la chica era intocable, Albus lo podría matar si intentara algo con su hermanita. Era extraño, en general los hermanos Potter tenían una relación poco cercana entre ellos, pero por otro lado se protegían de una forma casi enfermiza. Él no podía entender aquello, pero tampoco es que él tuviese hermanos, lo más cercano a una hermana era Atria, su prima, pero en realidad ellos siempre habían sido superpegados, ella era su mejor amiga. Eran como Albus y Rose. Suponía que el crecer juntos es lo que hace a la gente tan cercana.

Volvió a fijar su atención en la pelirroja, que junto a la chica rubia que siempre la acompañaba, se acercaban hacia ellos.

- Hola. – Dijo alegremente la chica cuando se encontraba a su altura.

- Hola Lily. – Contestó Albus, algo extrañado por la llegada de su hermana. - ¿No es muy corta esa falda? – Le preguntó con tono censurador. La verdad es que Scorpius, que observaba impasible la escena, apoyaba a su amigo definitivamente la falda era corta, lo que pasa es que él al contrario de su amigo no encontraba problema alguno en aquello.

- No seas aguafiestas Al, que ya soy mayorcita. – Dijo la de los ojos celestes mientras se giraba hacia su prima. – Rose, ¡estás perfecta!

- La verdad es que se lo debo a Atria. – Y tras este comentario las cuatro chicas se concentraron en una insulsa conversación, a la que Scorpius Malfoy dejó de prestar atención. La verdad es que, tal y como decía la pelirroja, Atria había hecho maravillas con Rose, parecía una chica, y no una profesora en miniatura. La prima de Al le caía bastante bien, pero a veces resultaba demasiado estricta.

Un rato más tarde Anne y Lily abandonaron a los familiares de la segunda, ya con una copa en la mano, con la intención de integrarse en la masa. Lily ya había conseguido que Scorpius se fijara en ella, no le habían pasado desapercibidas ciertas miradas del rubio, ahora tenía que hacerse un poco inalcanzable.

La fiesta estaba compuesta en su mayoría por Slytherins, aunque también había algunos chicos de otras casas, como era el caso de ella. Dejó a Anne hablando con un chico de Ravenclaw, mientras que ella vio a Thomas Lesington, que hablaba animadamente con otros de los componentes del equipo de Quidditch de las serpientes. Se acercó poco a poco a él y le dio un par de golpecitos en la espalda. El se giró y la miró, poniendo justamente la misma cara que Lily esperaba que pusiera.

- Hola Thomas. – saludó sonriente la pelirroja.

- Hola Lily, no esperaba verte por aquí.

- Bueno mi hermano es uno de los organizadores, supongo que eso me debe de dar alguna preferencia, ¿no? – contestó la chica guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo.

- Sí, claro, se me suele olvidar que eres la hermana de capitán. – Dijo el chico rascándose la cabeza.

A partir de aquí comenzaron una charla que acabo en baile tras un par de copas. La verdad es que Lily se lo estaba pasando genial, el chico era divertido, mono y bailaba bastante bien. La noche prometía.

xXxXxXxXx

Albus miraba a su hermana en la distancia, bajo su punto de vista bailaba demasiado pegada a Lesington y eso no le hacía ninguna gracia. Se estaba arrepintiendo de haber dejado que su hermanita fuese a la fiesta.

- ¿Qué te pasa Al? – La morena dirigió la mirada hacia donde miraba su amigo y vio a la pequeña Potter bailando animadamente con el nuevo cazador. - ¿Sabes que tiene casi dieciséis años? Al, ya es mayorcita, la tienes que dejar a su aire. De todas maneras nunca te habías interesado por su vida antes.

- Eso era porque su vida no incluía chicos, At.

- Al, ¿en qué mundo vives? Tu hermana es bastante popular entre los chicos, y ya salió con varios el año pasado.

- ¿Con varios? Creo que me estoy poniendo malo, y ese chicos, ¿dónde está poniendo las manos? – Preguntó Potter mientras Lesington bajaba las manos por la espalada de su hermana, acercándose peligrosamente a donde ésta perdía su casto nombre. – Me va a escuchar. – Atria frenó a su amigo.

- No la dejes en ridículo, no te lo perdonaría, y además no la puedes vigilar siempre. – El moreno la miró con no demasiado buena cara. – Estamos aquí para divertirnos, ¿no? Tomate un par de chupitos conmigo y olvídate ya de tu hermana.

Ambos morenos se dieron la vuelta hacia la barra, mientras el chico cogía a la de los ojos noche por la cintura sin notar el estremecimiento que se producía en su amiga.

xXxXxXxXx

Rose Weasley, por su parte charlaba animadamente con los gemelos Scamander, se estaba riendo a carcajadas con las ocurrencias de los chicos, sobre todo con Lysander, mucho más extrovertido que su hermano. Había sido una buena idea quedarse en la fiesta, se lo estaba pasando en grande, si hubiese sabido que ese tipo de reuniones eran así, posiblemente se hubiese apuntado antes, ¡cuánto tiempo desperdiciado!

Por su parte Lorcan no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a su amiga de la infancia, estaba esplendorosa esa noche, muy distinta de cómo solía encontrarla en la biblioteca. Con su pulcro uniforme justo por encima de la rodillas y su pelo recogido. No es que estuviera provocadora esa noche, todo lo contrario, seguía manteniendo su ropa un tanto recatado para su edad, pero el pelo suelto y rizado y los leves toques de maquillaje hacían que fuese casi imposible no fijarse en ella.

xXxXxXxXx

La noche iba bien para Scorpius, Marina Wood, una Gryffindors de séptimo se había acercado coquetamente a hablar con él. La conversación no es que fuese muy interesante. Las únicas chicas que conocía con las que se podía mantener una conversación interesante eran Rose y Atria, y obviamente no estaba dispuesto a liarse con ninguna de las dos, ¡eran sus amigas, casi como hermanas! Pero bueno quitando la conversación, que sinceramente no era su mayor preocupación, la chica, con la que ya había compartido más de una noche, era mona, y llevaba un vestido que tapaba bastante menos de lo que dejaba al descubierto.

Echó una visual por la sala, Albus y Atria reían animadamente mientras una fila de vasos de chupitos descansaba frente a ellos en la barra, tendrían una buena resaca al día siguiente. Rose bailaba con los gemelos Scamander, ¿Rose bailando? Era la primera vez que Scorpius veía a la castaña divertirse de verdad, bravo por ella. Ahora solo le faltaba un buen revolcón para ser una chica de diecisiete años de verdad, por lo que él veía, ninguno de los Scamander tendría problema en satisfacer esa necesidad.

Por último fijó su atención en la ya no tan pequeña hermana de su amigo. La pelirroja bailaba más que pegada con el nuevo cazador de las serpientes. Había estado investigando, al parecer a la pequeña de los Potter le gustaban los jugadores de quidditch, especialmente los cazadores, y se escuchaba que había estado relacionada con más de uno. Sintió un pequeño resquemorcito, la verdad es que no le importaría estar en el lugar del nuevo cazador, la chica estaba tremenda y no le importaría convertirla en su nueva conquista. Pero había un problema, si hacía eso Albus lo mataría, y la amistad está por encima de un buen revolcón, de hecho estaba bastante seguro de que el siguiente entrenamiento iba a ser muy duro para el chico que ahora disfrutaba de la atención de la pelirroja.

Decidió volver a su acompañante, ya estaba un poco harto de la conversación, a la que en realidad no había prestado demasiada atención. Cogió a su acompañante por la cintura, la acercó a su cuerpo y la besó. La chica respondió rápidamente al beso mientras que enredaba sus manos en el rubio cabello del chico.

xXxXxXxXx

Anne Hauser no disfrutaba demasiado en aquellas fiestas, pero siempre acababa arrastrada a ellas por su mejor amiga. Ella era muy distinta de la pelirroja, no era ni de lejos tan popular ni extrovertidas como esta, más bien era algo así como la voz de su conciencia. A veces se preguntaba cómo habían llegado a ser amigas, pero entonces siempre recordaba cómo se conocieron…

_ Era la primera vez que se montaba en aquel tren escarlata, apenas había cumplido los once años hacía un mes y, de hecho no tenía ni idea de la existencia de la magia hasta que Neville Longbottom, se había presentado en su casa a mediados de julio. Había hablado de un colegio para chicos como ella, chico que hacían que ocurriesen cosas extrañas a su alrededor. Ella siempre había sido rara y por eso nunca había tenido amigos. Y ahora aquel hombre venía a dar una explicación a lo que le pasaba. Al principio sus padres fueron algo reticentes, pero luego aceptaron que era lo mejor para su niña._

_ Así que allí se encontraba en aquel tren, rodeada de gente extraña. Caminaba sola por el pasillo, arrastrando un pesado baúl lleno de cosas que hasta hace poco no sabía ni que existían. Llegó a un compartimento vacío y allí se instaló. Sacó su libro y comenzó a leer._

_ Al poco llamaron a la puerta y una chica pelirroja asomó la cabeza._

_ - ¿Te importa que nos sentemos aquí contigo?_

_ - No, para nada. – Contestó ella tímidamente._

_ La pelirroja entró acompañada de otros dos chicos igualmente pelirrojos._

_ - Yo soy Lily Potter, y estos son mis primos, Fred y Hugo Weasley. – Los dos chicos movieron la mano en forma de saludo._

_ - Hola – contestó ella – yo soy Anne Hausser._

_ Pronto los chicos comenzaron una animada conversación en la que la pusieron al día de muchas cosas sobre ese mundo desconocido para ella. Comieron dulces un tanto extraños y rieron hasta que el tren se aproximo a su destino._

_ Cuando bajaron a la estación se encontró rodeada de un montón de chicos mayores._

_ - Los de primero por aquí. – Gritó un hombre enorme, el hombre más grande que había visto en su vida, cada vez estaba más asustada._

_ La chica pelirroja que había conocido en el tren se acercó a aquel hombre, al que se veía que conocía de antes, y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Luego se giró hacia ella y le tendió la mano:_

_ - No tengas miedo, te prometo que no te pasará nada malo. – Le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras que ella se agarraba fuertemente a su mano._

Después de eso ambas habían sido seleccionadas para la misma casa, y desde entonces habían permanecido siempre unidas.

Así que allí se encontraba, siguiendo a su amiga a una de esas fiestas que tanto le gustaban a la pelirroja, y apoyándola en un plan que a todas luces era una locura. Estaba hablando animadamente con Kelly Roomstud, una chica de Ravenclaw y con un par de chicos de esa misma casa. Mientras veía como su amiga bailaba de una forma mucho más que amistosa con Lesington.

Giró la cabeza para encontrarse con Scorpius Malfoy introduciéndole la lengua hasta la campanilla a Marina, una Gryffindors de séptimo. Aquello no le iba a gustar nada a su pelirroja amiga y solo Merlín las consecuencias que este hecho podía producir, y los dolores de cabeza que a ella le iba a suponer al día siguiente. Solo esperaba que esos dos desaparecieran antes de que la de los ojos celestes los viera.

xXxXxXxXx

Pero la pelirroja no tardó en ver la actitud más que cariñosa que el chico de sus sueños tenía con Marina Wood, que por otro lado llevaba años babeando tras el rubio. Sintió como un extraño calor le subía desde el estomago, así que no se lo pensó dos veces y besó a su acompañante. El chico en un principio pareció dubitativo, pero luego le siguió el juego a la pelirroja con aún más entusiasmo que la propia chica.

Thomas Lesington no se podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Hasta hacía un par de días Lily Potter no le había dirigido la palabra, salvo una vez en segundo en que tuvieron que hacer un trabajo juntos. Y ahora estaba allí besando a la que posiblemente era una de las chicas más guapas de todo Hogwarts, en medio de una de las mejores fiestas que se recordaban en ese colegio. No podía creer su suerte. Lo que no sabía el castaño era las consecuencias que ese intercambio de besos iba a tener para su vida futuro.

Lo que tampoco sabía era que en ese momento eran el centro de atención de la fiesta. Al fin y al cabo se estaban liando en medio de la pista de baile. Anne miró a su amiga moviendo la cabeza, aquel plan no podía salir bien de ninguna de las maneras.

Rose Weasley miraba a su prima con el ceño fruncido. No es que no hubiese visto a su prima con algún chico antes, pero le parecía un poco temerario hacerlo delante de su sobreprotector hermano, aquello no podía salir bien, especialmente para el castaño. Pero en eso momento Lorcan llegó con una nueva copa para ella y la castaña echó a su prima de su mente para centrarse en el rubio gemelo y en su amena conversación.

El resto de la fiesta también se había fijado en la actitud más que cariñosa de la pelirroja y el castaño. Los chicos miraban con envidia al cazador de Slytherins, era raro al que no le gustaría estar en esos momentos en brazos de la pequeña de los Potter. Las chicas por su parte, miraban a la de los ojos celestes con clara envidia. Al fin y al cabo, ella era rica, guapa y podía tener al chico que quisiera, tal y como estaba demostrando en aquel mismo instante. Lo que ellas no sabían era que la pelirroja no podía tener a chico que quería y mucho menos en la forma que ella quería.

Y es que ese chico estaba entretenido en otros quehaceres, como explorar intensamente la boca de Marina Wood. Aún así no le pasó desapercibido el numerito que la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo estaba dando en medio de la fiesta. Decidió que no quería estar allí cuando Albus se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Así que cogió de la mano a su acompañante y la hizo salir por la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres.

xXxXxXxXx

Al parecer el único que no se estaba dando cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo era el hermano de la susodicha pelirroja, que reía a carcajadas junto a su morena amiga. ¿Cuántos chupitos se había tomada? Ya ni lo recordaba, ni si quiera recordaba de lo que se estaba riendo.

- Potter. –Dijo muy digna Atria. – Yo no sé tú, pero yo he llegado a mi límite, y creo que es el momento de retirarme.

- No seas aguafiestas At, con lo bien que lo estamos pasando. – En ese momento Albus vio como le fallaba el equilibrio. – Ups, quizás tienes razón, pero – dijo levantando el dedo – me llevo una botellita de whisky de fuego y terminamos la fiesta en la Sala Común.

- Como quieras Potter, al fin y al cabo siempre hacemos lo que tú quieres. – Contestó la morena sabiendo que no lo podía negar nada al ese chico de ojos verdes.

No sin ciertas dificultades ambas serpientes iniciaron su camino hacia las mazmorras. Fue un camino un tanto accidentado, los pasaron mandándose a callar el uno al otro, para que no los pillaran, a la misma vez que estallaban en carcajadas por cualquier tontería. De hecho el camino se hizo muy muy largo y fue casi un milagro que no se encontraran con la Señora Norris.

xXxXxXxXx

Lily Potter salió de la Sala de los Menesteres poco después que su hermano, pero mucho más sobria que éste. Llevaba de la mano a la castaña serpiente que resultó besar muy bien, no se estaba arrepintiendo para nada de lo que estaba haciendo. Avanzaban poco a poco intercambiando besos en cada esquina. Hasta que la pelirroja encontró lo que buscaba, un aula abierta. Empujó la puerta y se introdujo en el ella sin separar los labios de los de sus acompañantes.

En aquella aula vacía tenían lo que no habían tenido en ningún momento de la noche, algo de intimidad. Ella quería que se la viera, y lo había conseguido, estaba segura que había conseguido llamar la atención del rubio amigo de su hermano, pero ahora lo que quería era disfrutar un poco de la situación. Al fin y al cabo estaba con un chico guapo, uno de esos jugadores de quidditch que tanto le gustaban, que además parecía estar solo interesado en ella. Y ella estaría locamente enamorada de Malfoy, pero no pensaba dejar escapar una situación como esa.

Notó como poco a poco el chico la iba acorralando contra uno de los escritorios, a la vez que sus manos iban bajando desde su cintura hacia sus caderas. Mientras, ella enredaba sus dedos entre los rizos castaños del muchacho. Él fue afianzando sus manos en las caderas de la chica, hasta levantarla y sentarla en lo alto de la mesa. En ese momento la chica sintió la fuerte erección del muchacho. Notó como su blazer caía sobre la mesa y como los labios de chico pasaban de los suyos a su lóbulo derecho. Ella se dejó hacer, mientras uno a uno iba desabrochando los botones de la camisa del chico y dejándola caer en el suelo.

Pasó sus manos y sus labios despacio por los pectorales y abdominales del Slytherins. Eso era lo que le gustaba de los jugadores de quidditch, lo bien formado de sus músculos, le perdía notar cada una de esas trabajadas fibras. Él por su parte se centró en sacarle la camiseta blanca, a lo que ella tampoco opuso resistencia. El resultado fue que el muchacho dejó al aire su bonito sujetador de encajes blancos, bajo el cual se encontraban sus ni muy grades ni muy pequeños senos.

El chico paró un segundo de besarla para observarla con detenimiento, tan delicada, tan perfecta, tan sexy. A partir de ahí dedicó todas las atenciones de sus labios a los pechos de las muchacha, haciendo que la chica soltase unos leves gemidos. Mientras que sus manos iban subiendo poco a poco por los muslos de la pelirroja hasta llegas al borde de sus medias.

Ese fue el momento en que la acalorada pelirroja decidió poner fin a su encuentro. Ella no era la chica más sensata del universo, pero tampoco era tan ligerita de cascos como para acostarse con un chico a la primera. Así, que poco a poco se fue desasiendo de las manos y los labios del muchacho. Cuando este la miró con cara extrañada y visible frustración, ella le dio y beso en los labios y le dijo:

- Las cosas buenas se hacen esperar. – Mientras le guiñaba el ojo, recogía la ropa que tenía desperdigada por la habitación e intentaba normalizar su respiración. Si algo sabía la pelirroja, es que aquello no iba a terminar así, si bien Thomas era un chico para pasar el rato, desde luego ese iba a ser un buen rato que ella no iba a desperdiciar.

xXxXxXxXx

En otra aula vacía, no muy lejos de allí, Scorpius Malfoy lanzaba un gemido mientras se desplomaba junto a Marina Wood, sobre unos cojines que había conjurado unos minutos atrás. Uff, el rubio no se arrepentía para nada de haber pasado la noche con la leona, porque ese apelativo le venía verdaderamente como anillo al dedo. Esperó unos minutos a que su respiración se normalizase. Mientras a su lado la chica respiraba también con dificultad.

Luego se levantó y comenzó a vestirse. Miró a la chica, que aún estaba sonrojada y le dijo:

- Vístete y te acompaño a tu sala común. – Marina miró al rubio, todas sabían que Scorpius Malfoy no era de los que te abrazan después de acostarse contigo. Y ella quizás lo sabía mejor que ninguna, ya que no era la primera vez que compartía lecho con el rubio. Llevaba enamorada de él desde primero, y bien sabía que él no le correspondía, pero se conformaba con poco. Con algunos momentos como el que acababan de compartir. Ella sabía que él tonteaba con muchas otras de las chicas del colegio, pero siempre volvía a ella. Quizás por eso a le quedaba la esperanza de que lo suyo fuese alguna vez algo más que unos encuentros casuales.

Scorpius esperaba en la puerta a que la chica se terminara de recomponer. Luego la cogió de la mano y se dirigió hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindors. Sabía que a Marina le gustaba que la acompañara, y a él en realidad no le costaba ningún trabajo. Tenerla contenta era bueno, al fin y al cabo Marina era, quizás, su compañía más habitual.

Caminaron despacio y en silencio por los solitarios pasillos del colegio. Era tarde, Scorpius miró su reloj, las cinco de la mañana. La fiesta habría terminado ya, de hecho, ya casi todo el mundo debería estar en sus Salas Comunes. Poco a poco fueron acercándose al Retrato de la Señora Gorda.

Scorpius vio, junto al retrato, a una pareja despidiéndose de una manera bastante acaramelada. El rubio se fijó más atentamente en la pareja, para comprobar que se trataba de la hermana de Albus y el nuevo cazador.

- Ajan. – Interrumpió el rubio a la parejita, que separaron sus labios para fijar su atención en el rubio. – Lily, Thomas. – Dijo a modo de saludo.

- Scorpius. – Respondió la pelirroja notando que era la primera vez que el rubio la llamaba por su nombre y no enana. Le dio un beso a Thomas y desapareció un retrato.

Scorpius también le dio un beso a Marina y la vio marcharse por el retrato. Luego se giró hacia la serpiente y decidió regalarle un consejo:

- Thomas, yo que tú no presumiría mucho de esta conquista, si quieres tener algún futuro, especialmente en el equipo de quidditch. – Tras esto se marchó.

Thomas Lesington tragó con dificultad, por un par de horas había olvidado que con la chica con la que había estado a punto de acostarse era la hermana pequeña de su capitán.


	5. El día después

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Primero pedir mil perdones por no haber publicado la semana pasada, pero es que con la Semana Santa he estado un poco liada. Por otro lado dar las gracias a todos aquellos que me habéis dejado un review (siento no nombrar a las usuarias sin cuenta, pero voy con un poco de prisa), a los que me han agregado a favoritos y los que lo han hecho a sus alertas. Gracias de verdad, todo esto significa mucho para mí._

_Antes de dejaros con la historia, y sin enrollarme mucho, deciros que este capítulo tiene contenido M, que me gustaría mucho conocer vuestra opinión ya sea buena o mala, y que obviamente no soy JK._

_Ahora a leer. Nos leemos en dos semanas (esta vez de verdad…). Un besito. Muak_

**CAPÍTULO 4: EL DÍA DESPUÉS**

Atria Nott, se desperezó levemente en la cama al despertar, le dolía levemente la cabeza, pero aquello, al fin y al cabo, era normal el día después de una fiesta. Abrió los ojos lentamente, y lo que encontró fue una cabeza de cabello oscuro reposando junto a ella.

- ¡AHHHH! – Gritó mientras se sentaba en la cama y cogía la sábana para taparse, estaba desnuda. Y además aquella no era su cama, ¿dónde estaba?

Poco a poco su acompañante se dio la vuelta un tanto asustado por el grito. La miró, su susto cambió a pánico y entonces una luz de entendimiento se encendió en la mente de ambos adolescentes. Aquello no era posible, pero había ocurrido…

_Atria y Albus andaban tambaleantes por los pasillo en dirección a la mazmorra, definitivamente habían bebido demasiado._

_ - ¿Te imaginas que apareciera ahora el conserje? – Preguntó la morena._

_ - Sería perfecto, imagínate lo que diría la directora: "Una prefecta y un capitán de Quidditch, es lo último que me hubiese esperado, borrachos y vagando por los pasillos de madrugada, verán las caras de sus padres cuando se lo comunique". – Dijo Albus imitando a la perfección a Minerva McGonagall._

_ - Sí, ya lo veo, a la perfecta Daphne Nott mirándome con desaprobación y a mi padre culpándote de todo. – Dijo la chica doblándose por la risa._

_ - Por Merlín, me iba a faltar Hogwarts para huir de los vocifeadores de mi madre. – Contestó el moreno acompañando a su amiga con sus risas._

_ De pronto ambos se callaron, se miraron muy serios y se llevaron el dedo a los labios en señal de silencio, a continuación volvieron a doblarse de la risa. Y así poco a poco consiguieron llegar a la puerta de la Sala Común, dónde tardaron media hora más en recordar la contraseña, entre risas y tragos a la botella de Whisky de Fuego que Albus llevaba consigo._

_ Una vez en la Sala tomaron asiento en sus lugares favoritos, junto al fuego._

_ - Juguemos a algo. – Propuso la de los ojos noche._

_ - ¿Qué te parece a yo nuca?_

_ - Hecho. – Contestó la chica conjurando un par de vasos que el moreno llenó del líquido dorado que lo llevaba acompañando todo el camino. – Tú empiezas._

_ - Yo nunca… he jugado a qudditch. – Tras decir esto el chico bebió un trago de Whisky, a lo que lo acompañó su amiga._

_ - Oh, Albus, esto no tiene gracia si es así, tienes que ser más atrevido. – Le guiñó un ojo y continuó con su turno. – Yo nunca… me he acostado con una serpiente. – La chica bebió, mientras que su acompañante hacía lo mismo. Ella lo miró extrañada. – Pensaba que tú y Holly habían tenido algo._

_ Albus lo miró extrañada, Holly era una de las compañeras de habitación de Atria, una chica con la que Albus había compartido unos cuantos besos, pero poco más. El moreno negó con la cabeza._

_ - Y yo pensaba que tú y Zabini…_

_ - No, por Merlín, me lié con él una sola vez, solo un par de besos, pero prometo no repetir. – Dijo la chica llevándose la mano al corazón. Ambos volvieron a estallar en carcajadas._

_ - Y, ¿nunca has sentido curiosidad por hacerlo? No sé, las serpientes tenemos la fama, pero yo no sé si es cierta…_

_ - Quizás sería interesante probar. – Y tras esto la chica besó a su amigo._

_ En un principio el chico se quedó un poco sorprendido, pero rápidamente se recobró introduciendo la lengua en la boca de su amiga y estrechándola por la cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo. Poco a poco fue profundizando en el beso, mientras hacía pequeños círculos con los dedos por la espalda de la chica. La sentía gemir dentro del beso. Abandonó levemente la boca de la morena, para pasar su lengua lentamente por el níveo cuello de la muchacha, que se estremeció ante el contacto. Luego pasó a jugar delicadamente con su lóbulo izquierdo, finamente adornado con unos pequeños diamantes. La chica volvió a gemir._

_ - Vayámonos para arriba. – Le dijo el muchacho al oído con voz aterciopelada, no le motivaba mucho que sus compañeros de casa les pillaran en una actitud tan íntima. La chica asintió con la cabeza, no se sentía con fuerzas para hablar tras el escalofrío que le había causado el aliento del chico sobre su oreja._

_ Albus cogió a Atria de la mano sin dejar de besarla. Poco a poco la fue conduciendo escaleras arriba hasta su dormitorio. Al abrir se llevó un dedo a la boca indicándole a su acompañante que se mantuviera en silencio, seguramente sus compañeros estarían ya durmiendo. Vio que la cama de su lado, la de Scorpius, se encontraba vacía, seguramente estaría con alguna de sus conquistas. Le indicó a la chica cuál era su cama, tras ellos cerró su dosel y lanzó un par de hechizos que les permitieran disfrutar de su intimidad._

_ Con sumo cuidado tumbó a su amiga en la cama y continuó besándola, jugando con sus labios con pequeños bocados, haciéndola gemir con sus delicados besos por el cuello. Poco a poco subió delicadamente sus manos por los muslos de la chica, para descubrir, con morbosa fascinación los encajes de las medias oscuras que cubrían sus piernas. En ese momento se paró levemente, acercándose al oído de la morena._

_ - ¿Estás segura? – Preguntó. A esto la chica contestó devolviéndole un apasionado beso. Poco después el delicado vestido de seda quedó fuera del cuerpo de la de los ojos noche, lo que provocó que el moreno notara aún más su dolorosa erección bajo los pantalones. La chica era simplemente perfecta. Allí estaba bajo él, con unas finísimas medias sujetas por un liguero de encaje negro a conjunto con el sujetador y el tanga. Albus creyó estar soñando, al final iba a ser verdad lo que decían sobre las serpientes, él nunca había estado con una chica tan sexy como aquella._

_ El momento de embelesamiento del mediano de los Potter fue aprovechado por la chica para darle la vuelta a la situación y colocarse encima. Al sentarse sobre él sintió claramente su erección, lo que le hizo soltar un sonoro gemido, que volvió loco los sentidos del muchacho. Luego fue desabrochando lentamente la camisa del moreno, a la vez que cubría de besos sus tonificados músculos. Una vez hubo desaparecido la camisa pasó a centrarse en los pantalones del ojiverde, que pronto desaparecieron junto a su ropa interior._

_ En ese momento la morena sonrió de manera picara mientras pasó a dirigir sus atenciones al erecto miembro de su amigo. El chico se encontraba en una nube, sintiendo los carnosos labios de la muchacha. Sonoros gemidos salían de su boca, hasta que ya no se pudo contener más y tras hacerle un gesto a la morena se dejó ir. Estaba extasiado, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que su noche terminara ahí. Ella le había demostrado cómo eran las chicas de la Casa de la Serpiente, ahora le tocaba a él el turno de hacer lo mismo. Así que con rapidez intercambió posiciones con la de los ojos noche._

_ Tras un profundo beso devolvió sus atenciones al cuello y las clavículas de la muchacha, mientras que con delicadeza masajeaba sus senos por encima del sujetador. A continuación introdujo su mano por debajo de la espalda de la chica para desabrochar con maestría y hacer desaparecer la parte superior de su ropa interior. Las atenciones pasaron entonces a los pezones de la morena, que notó como su temperatura temporal subía a la vez que incrementaba el volumen de sus gemidos._

_ Ahora fue el turno de sus piernas, que el chico cubrió de besos mientras desataba cada uno de los broches de su liguero, con pequeños roces sobre su piel que la hacían temblar. Al poco desapareció, también la última de sus prendas, y notó como la lengua de su amigo se deslizaba con maestría por la parte más sensible de su cuerpo, mientras que uno de sus dedos se introducía dentro de ella, haciéndola temblar de una manera indescriptible. El chico aguantó en esa posición unos minutos más, hasta que notó como la espalda de la morena se arqueaba, su interior se contraía y su boca dejaba escapar un sonoro grito._

_ El muchacho sonrió para sí, y antes que la chica consiguiera recuperarse de ese primer orgasmo, la penetró con fuerza. Las fuertes sacudidas se extendieron durante algunos minutos, mientras que los gemidos de ambos llenaban el ambiente. Una última sacudida los hizo estremecerse hasta los huesos, dejándolos exhaustos. El chico calló junto a la morena, le dio un corto beso en la nuca y la estrechó hacia sí, quedando ambos dormido._

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron recordando los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Atria echó un vistazo alrededor y vio toda su ropa diseminada por la cama de su amigo. No se lo podía creer, se había lanzado directa a los brazos de Albus Potter.

- Por Merlin, dime que pusiste un hechizo silenciador. – Le exigió al muchacho.

- Sí, lo hice, ¿tan descuidado me crees? – La chica negó con la cabeza, conocía bien al chico, una de sus virtudes era la discreción. – Dime tú que tomas métodos anticonceptivos. – Dijo el muchacho recordando su descuido en ese sentido.

Ella asintió, como toda chica responsable tomaba pociones anticonceptivas. Era sexualmente activa y eso estaba bien, pero no pensaba quedarse embarazada a los diecisiete.

- Ahora, por favor, dame mi ropa. – El chico le hizo caso y se incorporó para recoger las prendas de su amiga, entonces la sábana resbaló, dejando al aire más carne de la que Atria estaba dispuesta a ver. – Mejor quédate dónde estás, ya lo haré yo. – Casi chilló, haciendo que Albus volviera a su posición inicial. Mientras ella recogió cada una de sus prendas y con sumo cuidado, no quería que Albus la viera desnuda de nuevo, se puso el sujetador, el tanga y el vestido. Lo demás lo metió en su bolso que había quedado olvidado en una esquina de la cama y sujetó sus zapatos con una mano.

- Comprueba que todos están dormidos antes de que me vaya.

- Pero At, ¿no crees que deberíamos hablar? – Preguntó el moreno desorientado.

- De eso nada, yo me voy de aquí y esto nunca ha pasado, ¿me entiendes? – El chico asintió, conocía a su amiga, y cuando se ponía así era mejor no chistarle. Así que se puso su ropa interior y se asomó entre las cortinas del dosel. Como esperaba todos dormían. El reloj marcaba las diez y tras la noche nadie se levantaría antes de la hora de comer. Le hizo una señal a su amiga indicándole que podía salir y se quedó mirando como la chica salía por la puerta.

xXxXxXxXx

Lily Potter se levantó temprano esa mañana, cuando estaba nerviosa no podía dormir demasiado. Salió de su cama y se introdujo dentro del dosel de Anne.

- Anne, ¿estás despierta?

- No. – Contestó la rubia mientras que metía la cabeza bajo la almohada.

- No me mientas, si estuvieras dormida no me hubieses contestado.

La rubia se incorporó refunfuñando. Odiaba cuando su amiga la despertaba por las mañanas simplemente porque ella misma no podía dormir.

- Bien dime, ¿qué te ocurre?

- Es que estoy pensativa con respecto a lo de ayer.

- ¿Respecto a cómo te diste el lote con Lesington delante de media escuela? Erais el centro de atención, aunque como has nacido con una flor en el culo, tu hermano debió de ser el único que no se enteró, ya que de otra manera el pobre chico no hubiese sobrevivido a la noche de ayer.

- ¿De verdad fuimos el centro de atención? – La rubia asintió. Una sonrisa se extendió por la cara de la pelirroja.

- Pero ¿tú no me escuchas? Recuerda: Albus, tu hermano.

- Pero si me acabas de decir que Albus no se enteró. Entonces perfecto. El plan va a viento en popa. – La rubia rodó los ojos, de verdad que no entendía a su amiga. – Es que no te he contado que ayer cuando volvía de la fiesta me encontré con Scorpius.

La pelirroja pasó a contarle a su amiga con todo lujo de detalles su encuentro con el rubio, sin olvidar que él la había llamado por su nombre y las disparatadas teorías que había desarrollado en torno a ese hecho. Le rubio la escuchó con paciencia infinita durante la siguiente hora.

xXxXxXxXx

Atria se tomó una poción para la resaca y se metió en la ducha tal y como llegó a su habitación. Era muy agradable notar el agua caliente cayéndole por el cuerpo, le resultaba purificadora. Pero pronto comenzó a recordar todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior. ¿Cómo había ocurrido que eso pasara? Peor, era ella quien había incitado a su amigo, quien lo había besado. Por Merlín, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

Por otro lado había sido una noche perfecta, no le extrañaba que las chicas quedaran tan tocadas por Albus Potter tras salir con él. Había sido considerado, amable y había hecho todo lo posible por satisfacerla. Y desde luego lo había logrado, aquel era el mejor sexo que había tenido en su vida. La chica se sonrojó bajo el agua

Eso no podía ser, él y ella eran solo amigos. Era cierto que le había gustado Potter en el pasado, y ¿a quién no? El chico era bastante guapo, con esos profundos e interesantes ojos verdes enmarcados tras las gafas. Esa cara de niño bueno y esa mirada que dejaba entrever que no lo era tanto como aparentaba, y tanto que no lo era, bien se lo había demostrado a ella la noche anterior. Pero creía que ese capricho preadolescente lo había superado tiempo atrás. De hecho había tenido algunos novios desde entonces, de alguno de los cuales había creído estar profundamente enamorada.

Además ella sabía el resultado de involucrarse con Albus. Él, al igual que Scorpius, no quería una novia, lo que quería era una chica para pasar el rato. El problema era que una personalidad como la suya era fácil quedarse más enganchada de la cuenta, y después de ver como había sido con ella aquella noche, lo entendía perfectamente.

Uf, volvió a resoplar. Ella pensaba que lo tenía superado y va él le sonríe y ella se lanza directa a sus brazos, sin pensarlo dos veces. De verdad que no entendía lo que le había pasado, estaba borracha, pero ya lo había estado tras veces y nunca había perdido los papeles de esa manera. Volvió a suspirar, decidió ya era hora de salir de la ducha, llevaba allí casi una hora, y que actuaría como si la noche anterior no hubiese ocurrido, estaba seguro que eso era lo mejor.

xXxXxXxXx

Scorpius Malfoy fue el primero de los asistentes a la fiesta que bajó al comedor. Se sentó en su lugar habitual y esperó a que sus dos amigos bajaran.

La primera que vio aparecer fue a Rose, de vuelta a la chica recta que solía ser. Ella lo saludó con la mano desde la distancia, a lo que él respondió con un movimiento de cabeza, luego la chica se sentó junto a su hermano y alguno de sus primos a desayunar.

El siguiente en aparecer fue Albus, con cara de pocos amigos, que se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Mala noche? – Preguntó intrigado ante la cara de su amigo.

- Demasiado buena. – Contestó parcamente. Scorpius conocía a su amigo y era igual de reservado que él, si no quería decir nada más el no iba a ser quien lo presionara para que hablara. Pero, era extraña, cuando su amigo tenía una buena noche no era precisamente con esa cara con la que aparecía por la mañana.

Al par de minutos apareció Atria, que tampoco traía demasiada buena cara, pero que les sonrió al sentarse, y empezó a comer con ansias. Lo cual también era extraño, ya que Atria solo comía así cuando estaba nerviosa por algo.

La siguiente en aparecer fue la pequeña de los Potter, junto con su rubia amiga, estaba como la que había dormido diez horas de perfecto sueño. Pero, ¿es que a esa chica no se lo notaba el trasnoche? Él sabía que no se había acostado precisamente temprano, además, estaba seguro que no había bebido solo jugo de calabaza. Pero allí estaba con una falda vaquera corta y una camisa, luciendo sus torneadas piernas. Ups, Scorpius acuérdate que es la hermana de tu mejor amigo.

El último en aparecer, casi a la hora en la que había terminado el almuerzo fue Thomas Lesington. El chico sonrió a la pelirroja al pasar por su lado, a lo que ella le respondió. Luego se dirigió a la mesa de las serpientes, para ver la cara de pocos amigos de Albus e irse a comer lo más lejos posible del moreno. El rubio sonrió para sí. Al parecer su consejo había surtido efecto en el joven cazador.

xXxXxXxXx

Rose Weasley había decidido pasarla tarde en le biblioteca, ya había perdido la mañana y no estaba dispuesta a hacer lo mismo con la tarde. Aún así se había quedado algo preocupada con la cara que Albus tenía en el almuerzo, tendría que preguntarle, aunque lo más seguro es que no le contestara nada, todos sabían lo poco comunicativo que era su primos.

Absorta en sus pensamientos, se sentó en su mesa favorita y abrió su libro de pociones. Aquel año eran los EXTASIS y ella tenía mucho que estudiar. Al fin y al cabo era prefecta y premio anual, por lo que no se podía permitir sacar cualquier nota en esos importantes exámenes.

Algo así como media hora después de la llegada de la castaña, entró por la puerta un rubio de ojos claros al que la chica conocía muy bien. Lorcan Scamander oteo la biblioteca hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Allí estaba Rose, sentada en la mesa de siempre. Avanzó hasta ella y se sentó justo en frente.

- Buenas tardes.

La castaña absorta como estaba en su libro de pociones no se había percatado de la llegada del rubio. Así que levantó la cabeza un tanto sobresaltada al escuchar una voz que la saludaba. Sonrió al reconocer a su interlocutor.

- Buenas tardes, Lorcan. No esperaba verte hoy aquí.

- En principio mi intención fue quedarme descansando en la Sala Común, pero luego pensé que tú seguramente estarías aquí, y ya sabes que no me gusta darte ventaja.

Lorcan Scamander era chico más inteligente de su promoción, si omitimos a Rose Weasley, por supuesto. Esto había hecho que los chicos compartieran una sana competencia desde primero.

- No esperaba menos de ti. – Volvió a sonreír la castaña.

El rubio abrió uno de sus libros y comenzó a estudiar, pero al rato se aburrió y decidió interrumpir a la chica que tenía delante.

- A decir verdad me extrañó bastante verte ayer en la fiesta. – Rose levantó una ceja ante la interrupción.

- ¿Por qué? Yo suelo ir a esos sitios.

- Ya, pero no sueles quedarte y ayer fuiste una de la últimas en irte.

- Bueno, no sé, es que me he dado cuenta de que se acaba el colegio, de que el año que viene ya no volveremos y me da la sensación de que me estoy perdiendo algunas cosas. – El chico le hizo un gesto para que continuara. – A ver, ¿cómo me explico? Como que no estoy siendo lo suficiente adolescente. – El rubio se rió ante el comentario de su amiga. – No te rías de mí. Me intentaré explicar mejor. Yo nunca había hecho lo de ayer. Había ido a alguna que otra fiesta, pero rara vez había permanecido en ella más de media hora. En cambio ayer me quedé, y el resultado fue que me lo pasé en grande. Es a ese tipo de cosas a las que me refiero cuando digo que me estoy perdiendo cosas.

- Te comprendo, y creo que haces bien en querer enmendar esa situación.

Tras esa pequeña conversación ambos chicos volvieron a sus estudios. Pero estaba claro que aquella no iba a ser la tarde más provechosa para el estudio, porque apenas media hora después fue Atria Nott la que irrumpió en la biblioteca, soltando escandalosamente sus libros sobre la mesa en la que se encontraban sus habituales compañeros de estudio.

- A ti sí que no esperaba verte aquí hoy. – Comentó Rose ante la ruidosa llegada de la morena. Atria era muy responsable con los estudio, no por nada había llegado a prefecta. Pero ella tampoco perdonaba una fiesta, solía ser de las últimas en recogerse, lo que solía implicar que se pasaba el día siguiente vagueando por los terrenos y censurando las actitudes de Albus y Scorpius.

- No me hables. – Sí que estaba alterada hoy Atria, aunque no es que de normal tuviera muy buen carácter. – ¿Te he contado alguna vez que odio a los tíos? – Ignoró por completo la cara de Lorcan ante aquel comentario. – Son todos unos capullos. – Continuó. – Cuando una consigue olvidarse de ellos, vienen te echan el mejor polvo de tu vida y ya está. Ahí te quedas tú toda rayada mientras que ellos están tan panchos. – Tras esto abrió su libro y se puso a estudiar, aunque aún refunfuñaba por lo bajo de vez en cuando.

Rose se escandalizó ante el vocabulario de su amiga. Sabía que Atria era mucho más experimentada en cuestión de chicos que ella, pero nunca la había visto hablando de una forma tan clara al respecto. Por otro lado, ¿de quién estaría hablando? Odiaba a las cerradas serpientes que nunca terminaban de explicar lo que comenzaban a decir y siempre la dejaban con la intriga. Puff, Rose decidió ignorar los comentarios de su amiga y volver a estudiar. Mientras que Lorcan movía la cabeza de un lado a otra. Definitivamente nunca acabaría de entender a las mujeres.

xXxXxXxXx

Albus Potter caminaba más que rayado por los terrenos del colegio. Necesitaba consejo, no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado esa mañana. Bajo su punto de vista había sido una noche fantástica. Se habían compenetrado a las mil maravillas, aquella había sido posiblemente la mejor noche de su vida, no, sin duda había sido la mejor noche de su vida. Y él creía que Atria también lo había pasado bien, vamos, definitivamente ella también lo había pasado muy bien, recordaba claramente cada una de sus caras y de sus gemidos.

Estaba bien que eran amigos, y que quizás lo más adecuado no era pasar la noche juntos, pero de ahí a reaccionar como lo había hecho al morena había un trecho. Y él seguía sin entender nada. Definitivamente necesitaba consejo. Pero ¿quién lo podía ayudar? Scorpius quedaba descartado, si se enteraba e que se había acostado con Atria, de seguro que lo dejaba inservible para acostarse con nadie más en su vida. Albus tragó con dificultad ante aquel pensamiento. Para el rubio su prima era como la hermana que nunca tuvo y la protegía como tal, no, definitivamente Scorpius no era una opción.

La otra persona a la que más confianza le tenía era a Rose. Pero ella no le servía en aquel caso. Digamos que a la castaña le faltaba experiencia en aquel campo como para poder ayudarlo. No, definitivamente, no, seguramente lo miraría con cara de reprobación.

La verdad es que aquello es lo que normalmente hablaría con Atria, pero obviamente no lo podías hablar con ella. Pero ¡si no le había dirigido la palabra desde esa mañana! Puff, eso lo dejaba si opciones. A menos que…

Frente a él se encontraba su hermana sentada al sol mientras hablaba con su mejor amiga. Hombre no es que ella fuera la mejor opción, al fin y al cabo era su hermana pequeña, y no es que tuvieran una relación muy cercana. Pero era la única opción que tenía, y no estaba sordo había escuchado algunas cosas sobre ellas. Las bastante para saber que ya no era una niña inocente y que tenía la experiencia necesaria para poderlo ayudar en esa situación.

Se dirigió dubitativo hacia donde se encontraba su hermana, a la que se habían unido dos de sus primos, Hugo y Fred. Siempre le había hecho gracia como los dos chicos andaban tras su hermana desde pequeños, llevando a cabo todas las travesuras al retorcido cerebro de la pelirroja se le ocurrían. Al final siempre salía ella indemne y los pelirrojos se llevaban toda la culpa. El moreno sonrió para sí.

- Hola. – Saludó a sus primos, que movieron la cabeza como saludo de vuelta. – Enana. – No aquel no era un buen comienzo. – Digo Lily, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

La pelirroja miró a su hermano extrañada, ¿hablar con ella? ¿Se habría enterado de algo de lo de anoche? Tanto Anne como Rose le habían advertido sobre cómo podía reaccionar su hermano. Pero no, no era eso, en ese caso no traería esa cara de vergüenza, sino una bien distinta, con un toque de furia, posiblemente. Así que asintió ante la petición de su hermano, se levantó del césped y lo siguió en dirección al lago.

- Lily quiero que me ayudes con una cosa, pero antes ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta personal? – La chica miró a su hermano con cara rara, él quería que lo ayudara, ¿con qué? Y ¿una pregunta personal? El chico estaba de lo más raro, pero aún así asintió. – Lily, ¿tú eres virgen? – Albus necesitaba comprobar que su hermana era la persona adecuada para aconsejarle.

La cara de Lily se tornó en un color una tanto verdoso. ¿De verdad su hermano le acababa de preguntar eso?

- No me voy a enfadar por lo que me digas. – Aclaró el moreno al ver la cara de su hermanita. – Pero es algo que necesito saber antes de platearte mi problema.

- No, no lo soy. – Contestó la pelirroja poniéndose del mismo color que su pelo. Ni en un millón hubiese esperado que Albus le hiciese esa pregunta. Quizás de James… pero definitivamente no de Albus, con lo reservado que era. Desde luego no se estaba enterando de nada.

Albus sintió una pequeña furia surgiendo en su interior y apretó los puños con fuerza, ¡cómo cogiera al que le había arrebatado la inocencia a su hermanita! Pero entonces recordó que había prometido no enfadarse y que él con la edad de ella tampoco lo era. Así que contó hasta diez y respiró hondo.

- Vale, bien. – Dijo serio, aunque con ello había conseguido que Lily volviese a respirar. – Bueno no es está bien, pero está claro que ya no eres una niña y yo no puedo hacer nada por impedir que crezcas. Volvamos a mi problema. Creo que anoche me acosté con una persona que no era la adecuada. – Por la cara que acababa de poner la de los ojos celestes, aquella no había sido la forma adecuada de comenzar.

Lily se pellizcó, ¿de verdad estaba despierta? Aquello era surrealista. Viene su hermano y le pregunta si es virgen y luego pretende contarle sus problemas sexuales. Definitivamente esta flipando.

- Al, no quiero ser desconsiderada, pero ¿no tienes amigos para esto?

- Ese es el problema, que esa persona es Atria. – Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron como platos, ella ni en un millón de años se hubiese imaginado que su hermano se hubiese acostado con Atria. – Y claro Scorpius me mata si se entera, ella es como su hermana. Y por otro lado estás Rose, estarás conmigo en que no es la persona adecuada para esto. – No definitivamente su recta e inmaculada prima mayor no era una opción. – Así que tú eres la única que me queda.

- A ver cuéntame lo que ha pasado. – Dijo la chica entendiendo lo que su hermano le decía, y bueno ellos no tenían la relación más cercana del mundo, pero al fin y al cabo eran hermano.

Albus le hizo un resumen de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, solo lo esencial, tampoco le quería dar detalles a su hermanita. Así que le contó que ambos estaban borrachos, y que fue ella quien se le lanzó, que él incluso le preguntó si estaba segura. Y que después ella había salido corriendo por la mañana sin querer hablar con él.

- Yo creo que es bastante obvio lo que el pasa. – Respondió la más pequeña. Él la miró con expectación. – Albus son los mejores amigos, ella teme que esto pueda acabar con su amistad.

- ¿Con nuestra amistad? Pero por eso quería yo hablarlo, porque para mí es mucho más importante nuestra amistad que cualquier cosa, por muy buena noche que hayamos pasado juntos.

- Ya, Al, ya. – La chica se sentía un poco incomoda hablando con su hermanos de eso. – Yo te digo lo que creo y lo que yo hubiese hecho. Para ella es más fácil hacer como la que no ha ocurrido nada y seguir como siempre.

- Entonces, ¿por qué no me habla?

- Pues porque le tienes que dejar tiempo. Espérate un par de días y ya verás como todo vuelve a ser como antes. Si ella no quiere hablar de eso, yo creo que tú la deberías respetar.

Albus asintió ante el consejo de su hermanita. Lo que decía la pelirroja tenía sentido.

- Gracias Lily.

- No hay de qué, al fin y al cabo para esto están los hermanos. – El moreno le dio un beso en la frente a su hermana en señal de agradecimiento y se fue de allí dejándola sola.

Definitivamente aquella era la conversación más rara que Lily Potter había tenido en su vida.


End file.
